Slunovrat
by TakahashiYuri
Summary: „Kdo je to?" Tma se zhmotnila v postavu, známou, ale přece jí teď nemohl dát jméno. "Je to důležité?" Přízrak se posunul směrem k němu. "Asi ano... Nu, hádej, Legolasi. Myslím, že to není tak těžké..." „Já... Nevím," přiznal se po chvilce.
Název: Slunovrat
Spoluautor: Bea  
Fandom: LOTR  
Pairing: Erestor/Legolas

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Viděl jsem příliš mnoho,  
snad více než jsem kdy chtěl.  
Teď přání mám jediné,  
setřít ze rtů tvých sladký pel.

Viděl jsem příliš mnoho,  
a konce přece nedošel.  
A snad právě proto  
bych rád, ještě něco uviděl.

Viděl tebe,  
jak tančíš a smích ti na rtech hrá,  
nad tebou modré nebe,  
co klaní se tvé kráse, to bych rád.

To je přání mé jediné,  
vidět tohle, když už nic jiného.  
Přestože viděl jsem více, než kdy jsem chtěl,  
přestože viděl jsem příliš mnoho.

Erestor znechuceně hleděl na list papíru, který vlastně za nic nemohl. Nemohl za to, že patřil pitomci, který v hlavě nemá užitečnější věci, nežli hloupé vtipy. A zrovna tenhle už ho začal unavovat.

Žít od věků do věků má něco do sebe možná prvních pár staletí, potom už jednoho začnou ty nekonečné roky otravovat, jeden jak druhý, stále stejné… Chápal potřebu se z toho nekonečného kolotoče nějak vymanit, pobavit se ve Věčnosti. Ale taky si dvojčata mohla vybrat jiný terč pro svůj špatný zásah v tomto století.

Když mu posílal milostnou báseň Glorfindel, přinejmenším se obtěžoval najít verše určené jinému muži, aby měl alespoň malou naději, že se mu podaří vykolejit. Erestor mu tenkrát vrátil jeho list s tím, že kdyby v něm někdo skutečně viděl objekt své milostné touhy, namáhal by se napsat verše vlastní. Třebaže mizerné.

Popravdě, vyšlo to jenom lordu Elrondovi, který se potom ještě roky smál vzpomínce, jak za ním Erestor přišel, tváře růžové, a diplomaticky se mu pokoušel vysvětlit, že si jeho zájmu samozřejmě nesmírně váží, nicméně opětovat ho nemůže, a tak dále.

Zakabonil se. Tehdy se první měsíc smál s Elrondem, koneckonců, když mu přišel vysvětlit, že jeho "zájem" neopětuje, musel být směšný. Pak už to nebylo vtipné ani trochu… Tím spíš, že se to přetavilo ve společenskou hru "pošli Erestorovi milostný dopis", která si záhy získala oblibu v celé Imladris. Nebylo elfa, který by to aspoň nezkusil, včetně kuchaře a podkoního.

Vzal dopis od dvojčat do štipek prstů a hodil ho do krbu. Však jim to později připíše k dobru!

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Legolas si hodil přes ramena luk, i když jej otec ujišťoval, že jej opravdu potřebovat nebude, ale prosadil si svoji. Co na tom, že do Elrondova domu nechtěl. Prosil svého otce, aby mohl zůstat, že na hranicích bude prospěšnější, bude bránit les, jejich půdu a domov. Thranduil byl však neoblomný.

„ _Pojedeš do Roklinky, Valar ví, že potřebuješ hlídku vyhnat z hlavy a naučit se způsobům!"_

„ _Otče! Chci do Hvozdu!"_

„ _Legolasi, přestaň!"_

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Do knihovny vešel kuckající se Elladan. Erestor rozvážně odložil brk a opřel se do svého přepychového křesla. Neočekával, že by se mu snad dvojče šlo omluvit za ten nejapný žert, ale co kdyby náhodou...

"Potřebuješ něco?" Elladan se vmžiku narovnal a přestal se skoro uculovat.

"Já jen... Přijel posel z Temného hvozdu a táta je momentálně zaneprázdněn. A ten posel mele svou, že prý musí mluvit buď s ním, nebo s jeho zástupcem. Můžu ho přivést?"

Erestor povytáhl obočí. Posel z Temného hvozdu? V tuto dobu? To musí být něco vážného. Kývl.

"Vyslechnu ho."

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Roklinka sama o sobě bylo doopravdy známé místo. Mezi elfy se vyprávělo o Elrondovi, laskavém pánu toho místa. Zato o Lesní říši se vyprávělo, že tamní elfové jsou chladní a cvičeni jen k boji, že lepší bojovníky mezi elfy nikdo nenajde. A možná to byla pravda. Možná byli jenom chladní, ovšem o jeho otci, Thranduilovi, platily obě věci. Král Lesní říše rozchodně chladný byl, ale především to byl vynikající bojovník a jako jeden z mála svůj meč nosil stále u sebe, i v paláci. Jeho otec vždy o Elrondovi mluvil uctivě, ačkoliv v jeho hlase bylo slyšet menší pohrdání, protože elfové z Roklinky nejsou tak dobří bojovníci. Arod netrpělivě odfrknul a vzepjal se na zadních.

„ _Klid, příteli. Za několik dní dorazíme do cíle._ "

Nejspíš na tom bylo něco pravdy. Dalo by se říci, že elfové z Roklinky si své „odbojovali" už na začátku s Isildurem, ale nebyli přeci jediní elfové, kteří v té válce byli. Otec mu často vyprávěl - když byl malý. Ale od určité doby se uzavřel, přestával komunikovat a shromažďoval drahokamy, diamanty, zlato - vše krásné, jakoby se snažil si něco vykompenzovat. Přitom se o něm tvrdilo, že patří mezi nejkrásnější elfy. Jenže Legolas věděl své. Války, které za svůj život zažil, jej změnily. Thranduil už nebyl ten stejný otec, kterého znal ve svém dětství. Neměl mu to za zlé, ale pokud se chtěl svého syna zbavit, mohl mu to říci rovnou - ne jej posílat do Roklinky, kde na něj budou pohlížet skrze prsty. Jediná věc, která se na jeho otci a králi nezměnila - hrdost. Nikdy nežádal, poslaní poslové ostatním pouze oznamovali. Povzdechl si a zatahal Aroda za otěže.

„ _Pro dnešek si odpočineme..._ "

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Erestorovo obočí stoupalo vzhůru s každým poslovým slovem. Tedy ne že by zásadně byl proti návštěvám, ale ten důvod...

"Domnívá se snad tvůj pán, že jsme škola pro nezvedené prince?" zeptal se, když posel konečně dohovořil. Teď už jen naprázdno otevřel a sklapnul pusu. Správce stočil rozepsaný svitek a zdvihnul se.

"Předpokládám, že už nemáme možnost odmítnout... Vrať se ke svému pánovi a sděl mu, že vzkaz jsi vyřídil."

"A vaše odpověď?" opáčil posel zmateně.

"Jako nebylo potřeba našeho souhlasu, není potřeba naší odpovědi. Můžeš jít."

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Princ byl na cestě už druhým týdnem a čím víc se blížil, tím méně se mu chtělo. A potom uviděl ty skály, tu řeku a tušil, že je pozdě se vrátit. Cesta směřující k mostu, po níž šel, se neskutečně rychle krátila. Že opustil Temný hvozd poznal už několik mil nazpátek. Jejich les byl nebezpečný - plno skřetů, pavouků... Příroda byla nemocná a některé rány se hojí déle, než ostatní. Kdežto tady... Skály a zdravý les, na který byla radost pohledět. Listí šumělo při sebemenším náznaku větru a stromy vyprávěly, povídaly si mezi sebou. Slunce pak rozlilo po obzoru svoji krvavou zář ke konci dne a on ji uviděl - Roklinku, se stráží před bránou. Zklidnil koně do mírnějšího klusu a před mostem z něj sesednul. Nebylo divu, že zde vše vypadalo tak mírumilovně, když nikde nebyl sebemenší náznak nemoci nebo zla. Na okamžik zauvažoval, proč vlastně otce poslechl, nic nebylo snazší, než v polovině sjet z cesty a kde by ho potom Thranduil hledal? Pak si trpce pomyslel, že kdyby ho otec po takovém kousku přece jen objevil, přichystal by mu uvítání, které by si nejraději odpustil.

A tak teď stál před branami Imladris a vypadalo to, že ho vůbec nikdo neočekává. I když, jestli otec opravdu pouze oznámil, že jeho syn přijede, nemohl očekávat zástupy elfů. Valar ví, co po poslovi vůbec vzkázal. Nakonec tu z něj bude nevycválaný princ z Temného hvozdu, který nemá absolutní tušení, jak se chovat u dvora.

Strážní u brány si ho změřili od hlavy k patě, ale nechali ho projít beze slova. Vypadalo to, že Imladris je skoro prázdná, jen tu a tam potkal ojedinělé elfy, jak bloumají zahradami a nejspíš dumají nad věčností bytí... Možná. Nikdo si ho nevšímal, velkolepé přivítání se nekonalo.

Napůl byl rád, že nevzbudil patřičné pozdvižení. Napůl věděl, že by ho mělo urážet, že se mu jako královskému synovi nedostává patřičných poct.

Na nádvoří ho ovšem čekal sám správce celé Imladris. Elf, o kterém toho hodně slyšel, ale poprvé ho spatřil nyní. Erestor z Roklinky, pravá ruka pána Elronda, bez jehož souhlasu se ani lístek nepohne. Tmavovlasý, bledý a celý v černém.

„Nikdy bych nečekal, že mě přijde přivítat samotný správce Roklinky," pronesl Legolas, když se Erestor k ničemu neměl. „Hodně jsem toho o tobě slyšel."

"Já o tobě taky," kývl Erestor nepatrně hlavou. "I když bych se býval o tvém příjezdu raději dozvěděl jinak. Odpusť, že tě vítám jen já sám, byl jsi ohlášen poněkud... nečekaně."

„Nevadí mi to, i když na druhou stranu bych se měl zřejmě cítit uražen. Co vůbec otec vzkázal po poslovi, smím-li se zeptat?"

"Cítit se uražen? Můžeš to zkusit, jestli ti to bude co platné..." Erestor byl o mnoho starší, než lesní princ a teď to bylo skutečně vidět. "Jinak mi bylo sděleno, že přijedeš, kdy tě máme čekat a že další nám tvůj otec sdělí... Někdy. Asi až to uzná za vhodné."

„Bylo by to naprosto zbytečné," podotknul Legolas a lehce se usmál. V duchu otce proklínal, protože jenom díky němu se vždy dostal do takových trapných situací, jako je tato. Vypadalo to, jakoby jeho otec byl prostě králem celého světa. _Sděleno, sdělí někdy jindy..._ V tu chvíli by rád věděl, co si o něm Erestor upřímně myslí. V té své dlouhé róbě vypadal velmi vznešeně, a jelikož tmavá barva zeštíhlovala... Vypadal ještě štíhleji, než Lesní princ. Ve vlasech neměl žádnou čelenku, jen pár pramenů zapletených za špičatýma ušima.

Teď na něj pohlédl a to nepatrné zkřivení koutku úst by se dalo s dávkou fantazie pokládat za úsměv.

"Kdyby bylo vaše veličenstvo tak laskavé a následovalo mně. Ukážu vám vaše komnaty," podotkl potom škrobeně, jakoby chtěl zakrýt ten nepatrný náznak sympatií, a ani nepočkal na odpověď.

Mladičký elf jen pokynul a radši neodpovídal. Za prvé to bylo zbytečné, za druhé se nechtěl hádat a za třetí si za to stejně mohl sám. A tak radši sledoval, jak se za Erestorem vlní jeho róba a udržoval s ním krok, než aby se ztratil, a pak byl nucen se někoho zeptat, kde správce najde - byl si jistý, že by to byl opravdu těžký úkol, protože to vypadalo, že zde nikdo není.

"Jsou v lese s lordem Elrondem, bude každoroční slavnost v Imladris... Je potřeba připravit několik věcí. Nejpozději ráno se se všemi patřičně seznámíš," odpověděl Erestor, jako by mu snad mohl nahlížet do hlavy.

Legolas se znepokojeně ošil, ale v tom mu správce otevřel dveře z masivního dubu. Byl na nich namalován zelený lístek v živých barvách, třpytil se do šera chodby jako drahokam.

"Doufám, že se ti zde bude příjemně přebývat," podotkl tiše. "Večeře se podává po západu slunce, snídaně po východu, ale kuchyně je vždy otevřena. Teď tě nechám odpočívat."

A nechal ho o samotě.

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Legolas se ráno probudil dlouho před východem slunce. Postel byla velmi pohodlná, téměř jakoby spal v oblacích a celý jeho pokoj byl přizpůsoben tak, aby vypadal co nejvíce přírodně, vzdušně a prostorně.

Na skříňce u nohou postele ležela lehká, skoro nezdobená róba tmavě modré barvy. Legolas si však chtěl ještě před snídaní zastřílet, nebo se alespoň porozhlédnout po Roklince. Problém byl v tom, že jeho oblečení z příjezdu bylo špinavé, takže si stejně nakonec na sebe vzal nachystanou róbu, čelenku, která mu jako princi náležela, ale vlasy si nechal rozpuštěné. S povzdychem vyšel z pokoje a zavřel za sebou dveře. Už včera si všiml lístku na nich a byl za to rád, protože takhle aspoň poznal, který pokoj je jeho - protože všechny dveře jinak vypadaly stejně. Jen nevěděl, zda je to Erestorova laskavost, nebo přivítání od ostatních obyvatel Roklinky... A to ho trochu hnětlo. Z včerejšího Erestorova chování měl dojem (a nejspíš správný), že není zrovna vítán s otevřenou náručí. Nevěděl, co si o tom myslet, cítil se trochu bezbranný a vydaný na milost a nemilost, což nebyl zrovna dobrý pocit.

Taky se tu nevyznal, takže trochu bloudil, a na snídani dorazil nakonec později, než chtěl. Ale tentokrát ho nečekal žádný chladný pohled a věcné konstatování, cože se stalo, řeklo, co se stane...

"Legolasi! Vítej! Oznámili mi, že přijedeš, ale přesto jsem nemohl zůstat a přivítat tě, omlouvám se!" Elrond byl proti Erestorovi vřelost sama.

„Lorde Elronde, potěšení je na mojí straně. Otec nelhal, když mi vyprávěl o kráse Imladris," pousmál se elf. „A myslím, že o dostatečné přivítání se včera postarala tvoje pravá ruka, Erestor." Zadíval se na správce Roklinky a hlavou mu pokynul na pozdrav.

Ten mu odpověděl a dál si hleděl svého šálku, který voněl trochu nahořkle. Pak ho na jeden ráz vypil, omluvil se a odvlál kamsi do domu.

Elrond Legolasovi nabídl volné místo a přistrčil mu pečivo.

"Je trochu nedůtklivý, ale umí být i milý. Jen nemá rád nečekaná překvapení."

Mladý elf jen pokývl, že rozumí, a potom už se jej Elrond vyptával na Temný hvozd, co jej sem přivádí, co otec a vcelku to byla příjemná konverzace, při které se stihl zasytit a poznat osazenstvo stolu. Na závěr snídaně mu Elrond představil své syny, Elladana a Elrohira - dvojčata. „Nenech se zmást, jsou jako z divokých vajec," usmál se na něj lord a odešel se slovy, že si musí něco zařídit.

Trojice se chvíli nesměle okukovala, ale potom je přemohla zvědavost. A všechny naráz, takže chvíli nebylo slyšet vlastního slova. Sotva se dohodli, že by bylo lepší, aby v jeden okamžik mluvil jen jeden z nich, že si tak lépe porozumí, už z Elfů vypadla otázka, která je pálila nejvíc.

"Pročpak tě táta poslal sem? Něco jsi provedl?"

Dva páry očí na něj zíraly s nelíčenou dychtivostí, která byla v tak naprostém rozporu s tím jakého uvítání se mu včera dostalo. Legolas se tomu ještě pořád divil a hlavně nevěděl, co si o tom myslet. Erestor vypadal, že by ho nejraději poslal zpátky, Elrond, dvojčata a všichni ostatní se naopak tvářili, že ho doopravdy rádi vidí.

"Něco provedl..." hlesl nábožně Elladan. Nebo Elrohir. To už ticho trvalo poněkud déle.

"Nenapínej nás, cos udělal?!"

Legolas se jen usmál a zakroutil hlavou. „Nic jsem neudělal, jen se otci asi nelíbilo, že jsem odporoval." Uhladil si své roucho a zadíval se na dvojčata. Oba si ho prohlíželi s nadšením a hltali každé jeho slovo, skoro jakoby čekali, že z něj vypadne nějaké veledílo.

Teď nadšení v jejich očích trochu pohaslo.

"A nic víc? Škoda... Vypadalo to na pořádný průšvih, když sem přichvátal ten posel, jakoby mu za patami hořelo."

„Neznáte otce. Být poslem, přál bych si být hned druhý den s kladnou odpovědí nazpátek. Král Temného hvozdu nepatří mezi ty, kteří špatné zprávy snášejí dobře."

"Erestor toho chudáka málem vyhodil a pak se mu každý vyhýbal, protože vypadal, že prvního, kdo na něj promluví, sežere na místě i s kostma."

"Nepatrně se mračil," doplnil bratra Elladan.

„Jaký vůbec Erestor je? Přijde mi, že zrovna návštěvy nemá v lásce," zeptal se lesní princ. Vzpomněl si, jak se na něj díval při vítání a jakým tónem s ním mluvil. Téměř jakoby si z něj dělal legraci, utahoval si z něj a nebral jej vážně.

"Kámen je vřelejší," informoval ho Elrohir klidně a nacpal si do pusy nějaké pečivo.

"Co bys taky chtěl od elfa, který pije kávu," odtušil Elladan a odstrčil prázdný Erestorův šálek stranou.

„Kávu?" Roklinka byla zřejmě plná nápojů a jídel, které se do Lesní říše nedostaly. Legolas díky dvojčatům vyhnal z hlavy negativní myšlenky, neboť Erestor se opravdu zdál být jediný, který jej nevidí rád, ale z vyprávění měl chmurnou náladu pořád a ostatní elfové na něj byli milí. Jaká to změna oproti rodnému Hvozdu.

"Je to támhle v té konvičce, můžeš to zkusit. Ale varuju tě, jen na vlastní nebezpečí."

"Myslím, že Erestor je pořád takový, protože pozře něco tak hrozivého... A ještě to pije s mlíkem, barbar."

Legolas si vzal čistý pohárek a sáhl po konvičce, ze které si trochu nalil. Nápoj byl černý, ještě se z něj kouřilo a měl takovou zvláštní vůni. Nedokázal to přirovnat k žádnému z vín nebo teplých nápojů, které kdy pil. Ochutnal první lok. Bylo to hořké. Velmi hořké, ale na druhou stranu vlastně nechutnala káva špatně. „Je to dobré. Hořké, ale chutná mi to," prohlásil potom.

Dvojčata na sebe pohlédla. Ve stejnou chvíli zdvihla obočí.

"Tak to je jasný," povzdechl si Elladan.

"Je ztracen a dlouho to nepotrvá, než se začne tvářit přísně," přizvukoval mu bratr.

"Až vytáhne černé hedvábí, bude rozhodnuto. Provalar, co ti na tom může chutnat, Legolasi?"

„Já nevím. Chutná to zvláštně. Nikdy jsem nic takového dřív neochutnal," pokrčil rameny mladý princ a znovu upil z pohárku. „Co jsou vůbec zač ty vaše slavnosti? Chtěl jsem se na to zeptat už vašeho otce, ale nějak jsem k tomu nedostal příležitost."

"Letní slunovrat, u vás ho neslavíte?" Jedno z dvojčat na něj pohlédlo zaujatě. "Jeden by řekl, že když žijete v Temném hvozdu, tak si to tam aspoň trochu zpestřujete."

„Dřív ano. Od té doby, co je to _Temný_ hvozd, se pořádají jen závody v bojích a lukostřelbě," odvětil princ o trochu smutněji, než měl v úmyslu. Byla to pravda. Byť jejich sídlo v Temném hvozdu bylo sebekrásnější a písně elfů v noci též, téměř žádné oslavy se nekonaly.

* * *

Zato slavnost v Imladris...Byl přítomen jen zlomku příprav, většinou se toulal zahradami, nebo vysedával v knihovně, ale výsledek ho přesto ohromil.

Dům nebyl nikterak zvlášť vyzdoben, jen květiny ve vázách a několik svícnů navíc. Pak se setmělo, údolí ozářil měsíc, v síni ohňů vzplanuly nachystané hraničky dříví, ozvala se podmanivá hudba a celá Roklinka získala zvláštní nádech dávno minulých časů vznešenosti a krásy.

Ve světlech ohně a měsíce se tančilo, zpívaly se staré písně a zněl smích, ve stínech, kam světlo nedosáhlo se vzrušenými hlasy šeptala slova určená jen pro jedny uši a tajemno svádělo k nečekanému.

Legolas se chvilkami bavil s dvojčaty, která se jej snažila zabavit, aby si nepřišel tak odstrčený, stejně tak Elrond, jenže nikdo z nich s ním nemohl vydržet celý večer, neboť elfů bylo na slavnosti více než dost. Princ však nebyl nijak zběhlý v navazování konverzací, tak občas jen stál stranou, upíjel lahodné víno a obdivoval krásy Imladris. A potom si všiml zlatovlasého vysokého elfa, který se bavil s Erestorem. Ve světlech doslova zářil, neboť na sobě měl světlé roucho a dlouhé vlasy mu splývaly podél zad. Legolas si jej na snídani nikdy nevšiml, ani si nepamatoval, že by mu jej někdo někdy představil. Zahloubán do svých myšlenek si ani nevšiml, že právě on k němu jde. Postřehl to až na poslední chvíli.

„Vítám tě v Roklince Legolasi, synu Thranduilův. Mé jméno je Glorfindel."

Slavný bijec balrogů, kdo by ho neznal... Světem se šířily zkazky jak o jeho vznešenosti, odvaze i jeho zmrtvýchvstání, a stejně tak o jeho nezodpovědnosti a mnohých ztřeštěných kouscích, které svým hostitelům vyvedl. Krásný, zlatovlasý a naprosto nepřehlédnutelný.

"Těší mne, že nás opět po dlouhých letech navštívil někdo z Temného hvozdu. Zdržíš se dlouho?"

„Mne též. Ještě nevím, jak dlouho zde budu. Zřejmě tak dlouho, dokud mě otec nepovolá nazpátek," pousmál se. Vlastně ani nelhal, protože mu otec nikdy neřekl, jak dlouho bude na návštěvě, ani jakým způsobem mu oznámí, že se má vrátit zpět.

"Pak tedy budu doufat, že mi bude dovoleno strávit nějaký čas v tvé okouzlující přítomnosti, princi." Glorfindel mu úsměv oplatil, potom si položil ruku na srdce a lehce se mu uklonil.

Legolas se lehce začervenal. Nikdo mu ještě takovou poklonu, navíc upřímně, neudělal. V Temném hvozdě se v hlídce na urozenost nehrálo, pouze jej oslovovali princi a uctivě kývli hlavou, ale takovou poklonu skládali pouze králi. „Myslím, že k tomu budeš mít ještě několik příležitostí."

"Budu tomu nanejvýš rád a doufám, že ta kýžená příležitost se naskytne co nejdříve," pousmál se Glorfindel, "protože teď mne, princi, omluv. Musím si ještě něco zařídit, i když mne nesmírně mrzí, že tě opouštím tak brzy." S tím se mu ještě jednou uklonil a potom zmizel mezi ostatními elfy, že oko ani nestihlo postřehnout jak.

Legolas zamrkal a potom se zmateně rozhlédl kolem. Zahlédl dvojčata, Lindira a pak Erestora, který se ze svého místa ani nepohnul. Vypadal trochu zaskočeně, alespoň podle Legolase, a zdálo se, že je oba celou jejich konverzaci pozoroval. Princ pozvedl pohár a usmál se na něj. Ten však vypadal, že jeho pozdrav ani nepostřehl. Ale pak se do něj ty černé oči zabodly s nečekanou intenzitou a poradce zdvihl pohár v oplátku. Tím to skončilo, pootočil se na svém místě o několik stupňů a pečlivě sledoval jinou část sálu a docela jiné elfy.

Mladý princ potom ještě chvíli pozoroval dění v sále, než se rozhoupal k tomu, aby udělal těch pár kroků k Erestorovi a pokusil se s ním navázat rozhovor. Chtěl nějak prolomit tu bariéru rozmazleného princátka, kterou jeho otec postavil. Snad možná proto, že tak trochu tím rozmazleným princátkem byl a hnětlo ho, že si ho tak Erestor zapsal ještě dříve, než se vůbec potkali.

Poradce tentokrát změnil svou pozorovatelnu u jednoho méně osvětleného sloupu, který strážil vchod na terasu, odkud se dalo potom sejít do zahrady... Kdyby náhodou bylo potřeba.

Nevypadalo to, že mu nějak zvlášť vadí, být i na slavnosti osamocen. Ostatně, ani nevypadal nikterak slavnostně. Stříbrná spona, která držela jeho vlasy na temeni, byla nejspíš jediným ústupkem jeho obvyklé strohosti.

„Dobrý večer, Erestore," pozdravil jej a stoupnul si vedle něj, hledíc do osvětlené zahrady. Musel potvrdit, že ve dne byla krásná, ale v noci, kdy ji osvětloval měsíc a ozdobená světýlka, vypadala kouzelně. Skoro jako z jiného světa a přesto tak pozemská.

"Dobrý večer, princi," odpověděl mu nezvykle tichý hlas, který teď zněl docela jinak, než obvykle. "Bavíš se dobře?"

„V Temném hvozdu moc oslav nemíváme a pokud ano, nerad se jich neúčastním, ale tady je nádherně. Ano, bavím. Ty snad ne?" opáčil Legolas a usmál se. Přemýšlel nad tím, jestli se Erestor vůbec někdy usmíval.

"Bavím se. Tohle hemžení je vskutku zajímavé pozorovat, zjišťovat, co s myslí, slovy i tělem udělá víno, hudba a kouzlo slunovratu," odpověděl Erestor stejně tiše, ale něco v jeho hlase zježilo Lesnímu princi vlasy v zátylku.

„Například?" Zeptal se elf dříve, než stihl popřemýšlet, co vůbec z úst vypustí.

"Víno rozvazuje jazyk, princi, když ho vypiješ více, než bys měl, že?" Temné oči na něj pohlédly s jistým pobavením, ačkoliv se v Erestorově tváři nepohnul ani sval. "A slunovrat omamuje duši. Noc o slunovratu je prý magická..."

„Takový účinek má snad každé víno, i když já jeho příznivcem moc nejsem," pousmál se a zahleděl se do své téměř prázdné číše. „Zajímalo by mne, čím může být tato noc zvláštní," poznamenal potichu a upil trochu vína. Pár kapek mu uvízlo na spodním rtu. Okamžitě je setřel jazykem a zadíval se na hvězdy. Pokud nic jiného, mohl je alespoň za této noci spatřit zářit jasněji.

"Protože o této noci je dovoleno vše, princi. Jednou to sám pocítíš, až budeš připraven," odpověděl Erestor klidně a protože ho už omrzelo pozorovat hemžení v sále, odložil svůj prázdný pohár na stolek a zamířil na terasu.

Legolas jej chtěl následovat, ale něco mu říkalo, ať tak nedělá. Navíc začínal pociťovat lehkou únavu, proto se vrátil zpět do sálu, kde na tác odložil svůj, teď už, prázdný pohár a vydal se do svého pokoje. Cestou obdivoval nádheru Roklinky a jejího vyzdobení. Elfové si vážně dali záležet a výsledek byl ohromující.

Jak teď byl vděčný za svůj zelený lístek na dveřích, který zářil do tmy chodby jako drahokam a spolehlivě ho vedl. Sem už světlo měsíce, ani ohňů nedosáhlo, ani zpěv a ruch slavnosti nedolehl... A přece měl pocit, že tu není sám. Nebyl to nepříjemný pocit, jako když byl na hlídce, jen... Neobvyklý. Zavřel za sebou potichu dveře, jakoby snad měl někoho ten zvuk vzbudit a pousmál se sám nad sebou. Svlékl si roucho, odložil jej na skříňku a jen v kalhotách a bos přešel k malému umyvadélku, kde se opláchl a rozpletl si copánky. Když si sundával čelenku, musel si povzdechnout. Dnes poznal hned několik významných elfů, ale nejvíce se mu do mysli zaryl rozhovor s Erestorem. Na slavnosti se choval úplně jinak.

Pořád chladný a odměřený, ale ten zvláštní tón v jeho hlase, to jak mluvil o vínu, o noci, která rozechvívá tělo i mysl... Asi toho také vypil příliš mnoho. Legolas se s ulehčením zasmál, ano, tak to bylo, z Erestora mluvilo víno.

"O slunovratu je prý dovoleno vše," zamumlal si pro sebe. "To bych rád viděl, jak by se tvářil, kdybych mu začal dělat návrhy, když je tedy dovoleno vše."

"Škoda, že zde nemáš světlo," odpověděla mu tma.

Prudce se otočil, ale nikoho neviděl. Čelenka spadla a cinkla o podlahu. Mohl se snažit sebevíc, ale stejně nikoho nespatřil. Ten hlas mu přišel zvláštní, už jej někde slyšel, ale dnes slyšel mnoho hlasů a po tak dlouhé době mu všechny přišly stejné. „Kdo je to?"

Tma se zhmotnila v postavu, známou, ale přece jí teď nemohl dát jméno.

"Je to důležité?" Přízrak se posunul směrem k němu. "Asi ano... Nu, hádej, Legolasi. Myslím, že to není tak těžké..."

„Já... Nevím," přiznal se po chvilce. Stále neviděl tvář, ale mohl říct, že je to zcela určitě muž. Na chvíli zavřel oči - určitě se mu to jen zdálo a teď si tu mluví pro sebe, jako nějaký blázen.

"Škoda. Možná. Možná ne," odpověděl návštěvník a přistoupil až těsně k němu, Legolas mohl cítit to teplo, které z něj sálalo, i vůni vína a ještě něčeho, co nedokázal přesně určit. O jeho nahou kůži se otřelo hedvábí. A pak mu štíhlé prsty projely vlasy a zastrčily je za ucho.

Legolas se trhavě nadechl a otevřel oči. Co hodlal neznámý udělat? Nemohl tvrdit, že je mu to nepříjemné, naopak jeho tělo po tom doteku lačnilo. „Řekni mi, kdo jsi, prosím."

"Neumíš to poznat sám?" Nahnul se k němu a lehce se dotkl rty jeho krku. "Je to tak složité? A opravdu to potřebuješ vědět?"

Mladý princ zasténal a opřel se víc o skříňku za sebou. I když to byl jen letmý dotek, podlamovala se mu kolena, jak silný pocit to byl. Po těle mu vyrazila husí kůže a v podbřišku cítil takový podivný pocit. Téměř jako třepotání motýlích křídel.

"Nu, Legolasi, kdo jsem? Kdo jsem, už to víš? Ještě to potřebuješ vědět?" Rty se přesunuly na jeho ucho a teď ho rozechvěl tichý smích. A víno, musely se omočit v nesčetných pohárech. Víno za to mohlo. Ne Slunovrat, víno, co jiného.

„Ne," zašeptal tichou odpověď a sklonil hlavu. Věděl, že elfa zná, při nejmenším od vidění, že s ním alespoň jednou mluvil, ale nedokázal si vybavit jméno ani tvář. Znovu se trhavě nadechl a přivřel víčka. Kůže na krku, kde se dotkly rty neznámého, lehce brněla, ale příjemným způsobem.

Další polibek přišel na ústa a kdyby ho neznámý pevně nesevřel, skutečně by se mu ta kolena podlomila. Protože takhle ho ještě nikdo nepolíbil. Nikdo ho nedobýval, nikdo si nepřivlastňoval každý kousek jeho úst, nikdo se neodvážil být vůči němu panovačný... Až tenhle noční návštěvník. Jednou rukou jej chytil kolem ramen a druhou rukou zapletl do dlouhých vlasů. Na dotek byly jemné jako hedvábí. Našel v nich skryté špičaté uši a lehce je pohladil. Nakonec dlaní přejel po krku a zasténal. Tenhle noční neznámý jej nechával bez dechu vším, co dělal. Jeho doteky byly snad předem promyšlené a dělaly s ním nevídané věci.

Najednou se ocitl v posteli ve vášnivém objetí, které doprovázelo další polibek. Pak ty hebké ruce pomalu zkoumaly jeho tělo, něžně a opatrně, snad aby ho návštěvník bez hlasu ujistil, že nemá v úmyslu mu ublížit. Pak mu hbité prsty rozvázaly tkanice na kalhotách a svlékly jej docela, aniž by stihl cokoliv, jakkoliv namítat.

Legolas byl na jednu stranu rád za tu tmu, protože neznámý nemohl spatřit jeho červenající se tvář. Jeho myšlenky však rozmetal na kousíčky další vášnivý polibek, i když nebyl na ústa, ale na krk. Donutil jej sténat. Zkušené ruce hladily jeho tělo tak, jako nikdo předtím a zanechávaly za sebou nesmazatelnou stopu. „Prosím," zašeptal a strhnul elfa na sebe. Tělo na tělo, i když on byl v nevýhodě - byl nahý, kdežto jeho noční návštěva na sobě měla stále oblečení.

"A co bys rád, princi? Řekni, a já ti to splním. Vždyť dnes je slunovrat, dnes je vše dovoleno..." zasmál se ten hlas.

"Svlékni se, prosím, chci tě vidět," hlesl Legolas to první, co mu přišlo na mysl, místo toho, co chtěl říct doopravdy. _Chci, aby ses mne dotýkal, abys mne pomiloval. Chci, abys udělal vše, co dovoluje dnešní noc._ Ozval se tichý smích a pak zašustilo hedvábí. Náhle se nad princem skláněla silueta šlachovitého muže s porcelánově bílou pletí a tmavými vlasy.

"Takhle sis to přál, princi? A co dál?"

„Zůstaneš do rána? Prosím." Dvojsmysl, který doufal, že pochopí. Nechtěl dávat rozkazy, jen přání, které mohl a nemusel splnit. Omámeně přitom přejel po konečky prstů po alabastrové kůži, jakoby mohla každým silnějším dotekem prasknout. _Tak nádherný_ , pomyslel si Legolas.

Horké rty se znovu přitiskly na jeho ústa a pak elf zašeptal, co chtěl princ slyšet. "Zůstanu..." Tiché slovo, tak prosté a smyslné zároveň. Dlouhé tmavé vlasy pohladily prince po nahých ramenech a dotek teplých rukou je následoval. Pak se neznámý tiše zasmál.

"A co myslíš tím, zůstat do rána, princi?" zeptal se.

„Zůstat tu se mnou," odpověděl potichu a natáhl ruku, aby odhrnul tmavé vlasy svému neznámému z tváře. Přišlo mu, že chce, aby řekl přesně, co cítí a co od něj požaduje. Že chce slyšet, jak jeho tělo lační po dotecích, po hebkých polibcích a tíze jeho těla na svém. Že si přeje, aby zůstal alespoň do rána, aby mohl usínat v jeho objetí přitisknutý k holé kůži, která nádherně hřála.

Návštěvník jeho ruce uhnul a políbil jen konečky prstů, než se znovu zasmál.

"Chceš, abych se s tebou miloval, princi," zašeptal mu pak do ucha a když se Legolas zachvěl, něžně ten delikátní tvar obkreslil jazykem. Líbilo se mu, jak se Legolas napůl stydí dát najevo, jak se mu to líbí. Jak se mu líbí všechno, co s ním provádí...

Ten se chvílemi ani nezmohl na nadechnutí, natož aby odpověděl. „A ty se mnou?" odpověděl potom, když se zvládl trochu uklidnit, aby nevypadal tak nemožně. Jeho společník byl zkušený, to bylo vidět. Ať už to byl kdokoliv, a Legolas se zapřísáhl Valar, že jeho identitu zjistí, netušil, proč si vybral zrovna jeho. Nezkušenost z něj přímo čišela - tedy pokud se nedostal do boje.

"Protože něco tak překrásného jsem dosud nespatřil... A chci být tím, kdo tě zasvětí do života," zašeptal mu neznámý horečně a znovu políbil to krásné ouško. Legolas ho iritoval od první chvíle, co ho uviděl. Rozčiloval a vzrušoval zároveň... Dnes se ho mohl dotknout a umlčet tu touhu ve vlastní mysli.

Princ se celý chvěl. Z doteků cítil neskutečnou touhu a z polibků vášeň, která se nedá uhasit ani nejhlubším pohárem vody. Netušil, kde sebral tu odvahu nebo sílu, ale popadl svůdce jednou rukou za zátylek, druhou za bok a přetočil jej pod sebe. V okamžiku se mu přisál na rty a zasténal, když jej ty hebké ruce pohladily po bocích. Třeba konečně spatří jeho tvář...

"Tak krásně netrpělivý," zašeptala tma a neznámý mu kolem očí uvázal šátek, vyčarovaný neznámo odkud. "Když jsi neuhodnul, tak ti to neusnadním," zasmál se pak, když princ netrpělivě zaprskal a mimoděk mu připomněl naštvané koťátko. Raději ho znovu políbil, když vášnivě sténal bylo to mnohem lepší. Pohladil tu svůdnou křivku jeho zad a potom mu prsty škádlivě přeběhl po břiše.

Legolas si okamžitě sáhl rukama na šátek. Chtěl jej vidět, alespoň jeho tělo, když nemohl vidět tvář. A potom zalapal po dechu, když se jej dotkl. Tak jemně, až mu naskočila husí kůže a zježily se mu chloupky na zátylku.

Pak se náhle znovu ocitl na zádech se rty, které se tiskly na jeho hruď a vytvářely na jeho kůži vlhkou cestičku.

"Chci tě, princi, dovol mi si tě vzít..." hlesl potom ten hlas, podbarvený temnou vášní.

„Prosím," zasténal Legolas tiše. Rukou si sundal šátek a odhodil jej někam na kraj postele. Nikdo mu nebude zavazovat oči, když to nechce, zvlášť v takovéhle situaci. Nakonec se znovu přitiskl k napuchlým rtům a nakonec odpověděl: „Chci tě."

Místo odpovědi mu jeho návštěvník vsunul mezi stehna svoje koleno a polaskal ho v klíně. Jeho zalapání po dechu se jen usmál, kdyby jen Legolas tušil, jak je teď nádherný a jak napíná jeho strunu sebeovládání víc a víc. Krátce se přitiskl na jeho rty a nepatrně zrychlil své pohyby v princově klíně.

„Ne... Nepřestávej, prosím," dostával skrze ústa trhavě mladý elf, když klesl do nadýchaného polštáře a prohnul se do oblouku, jak dobře mu to dělalo. Tolik si přál sténat jméno, které neznal. Zmohl se jen na chycení svůdníka za paži, a když se tempo stávalo pomalu ale jistě neúnosným, zatnul do jeho kůže nehty a očima zamlženýma touhou se podíval do jeho tváře - alespoň tam, kde přibližně tušil oči, i když žádné neviděl.

Neznámý ho dál laskal, bylo to skoro jako by ho chtěl trestat vlastní touhou. A pak přišel ten moment, kdy se jeho druhá ruka posunula také do princova klína, ale pokračovala dál, níž, jeden z prstů opatrně pronikl do jeho těla a nahmátl to tajemné místo rozkoše každého elfa... O kterém Legolas vůbec netušil, že ho má, ten překvapený pohled byl tak krásný.

Zvrátil hlavu dozadu a hlasitě zasténal. Rozkoš a touha se rozlévala po celém jeho těle, proudila mu myslí, naplňovala celou jeho bytost, že skoro nevěděl, kdo je a kde se nachází. „Pojď ke mně..."

"Ještě chvilku," odpověděl mu sametově a Legolas by mohl přísahat, že se usmál. K prstu v jeho útrobách se přidal ještě jeden, potom ještě jeden, Legolas zalapal po dechu... Ale uvolnění se nedočkal. Místo toho ucítil, jak se na jeho tělo položilo jiné, silné a horké, a on ovinul nohy kolem útlých boků.

"Uvolni se," zašeptalo to u jeho ucha.

„Já chci tebe," zamumlal Legolas a snažil se nohama to božské tělo přisunout ještě blíž k sobě, jakoby to snad bylo možné. Prsty v něm se pomalu pohnuly a princ zasténal, jak nádherný pocit to byl. Sledoval hru svalů, které se vlnily na těle neznámého, když natahoval ruku, aby jej pohladil, nakláněl se nad ním nebo si na něj lehal.

Po dlouhých, nesnesitelně mučivých chvílích se konečně dočkal. Dlužno dodat, že se cítil tak připraven, že víc to už opravdu nešlo. Špičku jeho ucha pohladil polibek, ten dotek mu projel až do podbřišku a pak neznámý tiše, vášnivě zasténal. Další bylo dílem okamžiku. Zdálo se, že se svět smrsknul do jediné vteřiny, kdy existovali pouze oni dva, spojeni v jedno tělo. Legolas nikdy tak silný pocit nezažil. Neznámý naplňoval celou jeho bytost, celé jeho bytí v tento moment. V jednu chvíli měl pocit, že jejich srdce mají stejný rytmus, že jsou opravdu jedna duše. Celé tělo jej příjemně brnělo a on si přál, aby ta noc nikdy neskončila.

Ve stejném rytmu v jakém se pohybovaly jeho boky, mu jeho svůdce šeptal do ucha, jak je krásný, žádoucí, jak nádherně vypadají jeho oči, když prosí o další doteky, jak svůdný je na něj pohled, když je vzrušený... Legolasovy ruce mimoděk sjely po jeho zádech dolů a spočinuly na pevném, oblém pozadí.

"Toužím být tvojí součástí." Neznámý mu dýchal na rty, líbal ho s naléhavostí dravce a z těch slov se princi skoro až točila hlava.

„Jsi," odpověděl jednoduše Legolas a usmál se. Vzápětí hned musel zasténat, neboť už byl nebezpečně blízko vrcholu a snažil se svého svůdného neznámého pobídnout k rychlejšímu tempu, jenže on se nenechal.

Místo toho mu vjel prsty do vlasů, přiměl ho zvrátit hlavu a líbal každý kousek jeho odhaleného krku. Ale už to nemělo mít dlouhého trvání, Legolas s každým polibkem cítil víc a víc, že už to nejde oddálit... Pak se jeho ruce octly v pevném sevření, vtisknuté do měkkých polštářů a on sám vydaný na milost a nemilost svému nádhernému vězniteli. Snažil se vzepřít, ale proti němu nezmohl absolutně nic. Sám se nepohnul ani o centimetr a cítil, že se elf usmívá jeho snaze se vymanit a přitáhnout si jej pro polibek - snad proto tak hravě uhýbal, ale stačil jeden prudší příraz a Legolas opět klesl do polštářů pod návalem horka a vzrušení.

"Jsi tak nádherný, princi, tak nádherný..." hlesl po chvíli a něžně ho políbil na bradu. Legolas slabě zaprotestoval, chtěl polibek, ne jen takový letmý dotek, ale nebylo mu to nic platné.

„Prosím, netrap mě," zaškemral z posledních sil.

"Nebudu," pousmála se tma tím krásným hlasem. A potom měl princ dojem, že nad jeho ložem musela vybuchnout hvězda.

Netušil, jak dlouho byl slastí mimo nebo jak nahlas sténal, ale uvědomil si, že se k neznámému tiskne jako k záchrannému bodu a jeho vlastní výkřiky rozkoše tlumí ty plné rty. Celé tělo jej příjemně bolelo a v konečcích prstů cítil jemné chvění. „Oh, Valar," zamumlal pak s úsměvem na rtech a vtiskl lehký polibek na ruku neznámého, který se z něj lehce nadzvedl, aby se oba mohli pořádně nadechnout.

"Oh, Valar," souhlasil ten tiše, pak se sklonil a něžně ho políbil na rty. Legolasovy nohy byly pořád ovinuté kolem jeho boků, nemohl by od něj, ani kdyby chtěl, princ ho odmítal pustit. A tak ho políbil ještě jednou. Teprve potom sevření povolilo, aby si neznámý mohl lehnout vedle něj.

Legolas se stále vydýchal se zavřenýma očima z toho silného pocitu, až nakonec vstal - pomalu - a přešel k umyvadlu, aby se alespoň trochu omyl, a pak se vrátil zpět do postele. Měl dojem, i když nechtěl, že vyčerpáním brzy usne.

Silná ruka ho přivinula neznámému do náručí.

"Ještě pořád si přeješ, abych zůstal, princi?"

„Ano. Pokud ale nechceš, nedržím tě. Můžeš klidně odejít," zašeptal odpověď, ale přitiskl se k hřejícímu tělu a položil svoji ruku na paži, která jej objímala.

"Ne, rád tvé přání splním... Rád u tebe zůstanu." Něžně ho políbil na odhalený krk a potom ho ještě něžněji pohladil po vlasech. "Měl bys spát, princi. Noc se chýlí ke konci."

„Zjistím někdy, kdo jsi?" položil otázku, která jej celou dobu tížila. „Rád bych s tebou strávil více, než jen tuto noc."

"Nejpozději ráno, až slunce vyjde nad Roklinkou... Ale to už bude po slunovratové noci, Legolasi, kouzlo pomine. Ale teď spi, slibuji, že neodejdu."

Legolas se jen zády přitiskl více k hřejícímu tělu, a spokojeně zavřel oči. Po dlouhé době se mu nezdály žádné sny, ale přesto se ze spaní usmíval a stále svíral paži svého nočního návštěvníka.

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Když se ráno probudil, tak jej stále objímala pevná paže. Legolas se šťastně usmál, protože ani nedoufal, že by svůj slib jeho neznámý svůdce dodržel. Mohl zmizet okamžitě, co mladý princ usnul. Pomalu a opatrně se pokusil v sevření otočit, aby se konečně podíval, kdo byl v noci tak majetnický a přivlastnil si celé jeho tělo a dost dobře možná i srdce. Bříšky prstů jemně pohladil světlou kůži vypracovaného hrudníku, přejel po krku, když v tu chvíli se zastavil. Ruka kolem pasu jej přitáhla blíž, takže teď ležel celým svým tělem přitisknutý na bok elfa. Vyplašeně se podíval na tvář neznámého, jestli se náhodou neprobudil, ale oči byly stále zavřené.

A pak si to uvědomil. Ty ostré rysy, dlouhé tmavé vlasy a krásná tvář věčně schovaná za přísným výrazem. Ten, kdo byl tak vášnivý, pozorný, kdo jej laskal a dotýkal se jej, jakoby byl to nejcennější, co kdy ve své náruči držel... Byl Erestor. Poslední elf, o kterém by si pomyslel, že bude tak nádherný a bude mu šeptat veškeré ty věci, ze kterých se červenal ještě teď, když si na ně vzpomněl. Erestor vypadal ve spánku tak klidně, uvolněně. Tmavé vlasy byly na dotek jako hedvábí, které se rozprostíralo kolem jeho hlavy, rty lehce zkřivené do úsměvu... Naklonil se nad něj a políbil ho. Tak jako jej Erestor políbil poprvé v noci a začínal být lehce vzrušený, jenže Erestorovy oči byly stále zavřené. Líbal ho ještě chvíli a náhle zjistil, že hledí do tmavých očí, které připomínaly noční oblohu. Včetně hvězd, neboť Erestorův pohled jakoby jiskřil.

"Dobré ráno, princi," zamumlal potom do polibku a zatvářil se poněkud překvapeně.

"Dobré ráno," zamumlal Legolas a začal nenasytně líbat jeho krk.

"Mohu se zeptat, co to děláš, princi?" zeptal se poradce po chvilce, kdy zjistil, že tomu rozvášněnému stvoření jen tak neunikne.

Pokusil se o to ještě jednou, ale Legolas se s polibky přesunul na jeho prsa a nemínil s tím jen tak přestat. Zcela očividně nic, naprosto nic netušil...

"Princi, prosím. Už je ráno." Pokusil se ho odsunout, možná doufal, že mu to dojde.

Legolas se zarazil. _Už je ráno._ To byl potěšení na jednu noc? Vážně Erestor využil výmluvu magické noci k tomu, aby jej dostal do postele? Princ se posadil, zahalil se dekou, jakoby jej už správce neviděl celého a prohlásil: „Ano, už je dost pozdě, měl by ses vrátit do svého pokoje dříve, než začnou elfové chodit na snídani. Přeci nechceš, aby tě zde někdo spatřil, že Erestore?"

Správce se zdvihl na lokti a pohlédl na něj.

"Prosím, Legolasi, jak si přeješ," odpověděl pak a zdvihl se docela. "Ale ty jsi chtěl, abych zůstal..."

„Ano, ale doufal jsem v jiné probuzení," zašeptal a odvrátil od Erestora tvář. Potom k sobě semkl víčka, snad aby zahnal slzy deroucí se na povrch. Jak byl naivní!

"Jenže magická noc Slunovratu je jen jednou do roka... Jen jednou do roka je dovoleno vše. Jen jednu poznámku, nemínil jsem ti ublížit, princi." Natáhl k němu ruku, ale Legolas před jeho dotekem uhnul a ani se na něj nepodíval. Erestor si povzdechl. Měl odejít, i když to slíbil... Neměl podlehnout té náhlé sentimentalitě.

Zdvihl se tedy, sebral své roucho z podlahy a důstojně se zahalil. Legolas se na něj stále odmítal podívat. Co zbývalo, než odejít.

„Kéž by nikdy neskončila." Mladý elf se nakonec na Erestora podíval, modré oči zalité slzami. „Erestore..." ani nevěděl, co chce říci, co by měl udělat. Všechny pocity uvnitř něj se mísily, ve všem měl hrozný chaos. Ale jedno věděl naprosto jistě - na tu noc a Erestora nezapomene nikdy v životě.

"Byl to jen Slunovrat, princi, nač ty slzy?" poznamenal nakonec poradce naprosto chladně a nezúčastněně. "Nebo jsem ti snad ublížil? Mám zavolat léčitele, prohlédnou tě..."

V tu chvíli se Legolas vrhnul na svou postel a cosi po něm vší silou mrštil.

"Vypadni! Vypadni, ihned!" zakřičel potom a vůbec nedbal na to, že se mu hlas chvěje pláčem.

Erestor povytáhl obočí, jako v podivu nad tím náhlým výbuchem, a pak ho uposlechl. Dveře za sebou zavřel tiše, ale zřetelně slyšel, jak do nich něco narazilo.

Inu, slunovrat... Ale teď na něj čekala hora listin k vyřízení, musel zpátky do práce.

Elf se zhroutil na postel v slzách. Teď už chápal, proč o něm ostatní říkali, jak je chladný, že jej nikdy neviděli usmívat se. A přece se jej v noci dotýkal tak něžně a s takovou vášní, o které si myslel, že jí Erestor není schopen. Jak byl nádherný... „Proč sis vybral mne? Měl jsi na výběr z tolika... Proč zrovna já?" ptal se sám sebe, i když předem věděl, že mu nikdo neodpoví. Erestor byl pryč. A pak si s hrůzou uvědomil, že musí vstát, musí jít na snídani a musí se tam s ním znovu potkat. Jenže to nešlo! To přece... Jak se s ním má sejít u jednoho stolu, když jen myšlenka na něj mu vhání slzy do očí! Jak by to vysvětlil lordu Elrondovi! Ostatním!

Nezáviděníhodná situace. Nakonec se přemohl, aby se oblékl do světlých kalhot a lehkých tmavých opánků s bílou halenou. Věci, které pro něj nechal ušít Elrond na jeho vlastní přání, jelikož si jich s sebou moc nebral. Potom se opláchl, aby se alespoň trochu zchladil, rozčesal si vlasy a vyrazil na snídani s tím, že za chvíli bude muset čelit Erestorovi i ostatním elfům.

Naneštěstí byla místa u stolu dnes téměř prázdná. Zřejmě se v noci všichni výborně bavili a možná ještě vyspávali vínové opojení. Z těch elfů, kteří tam seděli, jich Legolas moc neznal a s žádným se nechtěl nijak moc pouštět do konverzace, tak se posadil na svoje obvyklé místo a pojedl něco malého, aby se neřeklo. Neměl vůbec hlad, po tom Erestorově vystoupení.

Erestora nikde neviděl a když začichal, konstatoval, že nikde necítí ani jeho oblíbenou kávu. Což bylo vlastně dobře. Bylo by tak hloupé a ponižující, rozplakat se před celou Imladris, samotnému Elrondovi na očích, a vlastně bez důvodu...

"Smím si k tobě přisednout, Legolasi?" ozvalo se náhle za jeho zády.

Na okamžik ztuhnul, ten hlas mu byl tak známý, skoro už cítil slzy - a pak se mu před očima zhouply zlaté vlasy.

"Oh, lorde Glorfindeli."

"Jestli o mou společnost nestojíš, tvé přání respektuji," zubil se na něj bijec barlogů.

„Ne, to je v pořádku. Prosím, sedni si, i když se obávám, že dnes moje společnost nebude tak okouzlující jako na slavnosti," pousmál se. Oh, Valar, jak se vyděsil, že je to správce! I když sám nevěřil, že by jej takhle na veřejnosti Erestor kdy oslovil. Však mu dal jasně najevo, to Slunovrat, víno, jen tohle zapříčinilo minulou noc. Kdo ví kolika před ním šeptal ta krásná a okouzlující slova, kolika před ním ukázal cestu do ráje, tak jako jemu. Ne, Erestor už přece nemá důvod s ním mluvit. Slunovrat je pryč.

"Tvá společnost bude okouzlující vždy, Legolasi, nepodceňuj se."

Princ se smutně pousmál a představil si, jaké by to bylo, kdyby místo Glorfindela zde stál Erestor a říkal mu taková slova. Jenže to se nestane. Záležitost na jednu noc - nic víc. Povzdechl si a odsunul talířek se snídaní od sebe. Teď už jej přešla chuť úplně.

Glorfindel na něj pohlédl se zájmem v očích.

"Stalo se něco? Ublížil jsem ti? Nebo snad někdo jiný? Mě to můžeš říct, Legolasi, tvé tajemství u mě bude jako v hrobě... Tedy, ne v tom mém," trochu se usmál, "ale z mých nepřátel nikdo ještě znovu nepovstal."

„Zklamání, Glorfindeli, jenom zklamání. Nic, co by čas nevyléčil."

"Och, Legolasi..." Zlatovlasý elf se na něj soucitně zadíval. "To ten včerejšek?" zeptal se a když Legolas přikývl, zamračil se. "Už roky říkám Elrondovi, aby tu hloupou slavnost zrušil, že z toho jsou jen mrzutosti... A teď jsi kvůli tomu smutný."

„To je v pořádku. O slavnost jako takovou nejde - ta byla nádherná a opravdu jsem si ji užil. V Temném hvozdě moc oslav nebývá," pousmál se princ.

"Slyšel jsem, že tvůj otec veselení příliš neholduje. Alespoň poslední léta. Tím spíš mne mrzí, že jsme ti to nedokázali patřičně vynahradit. Po Slunovratu by nikdo neměl být smutný, Legolasi, je to oslava lásky a krásy... I když toho občas někdo zneužije."

„Kdo například? Myslel jsem, že nic takového se tu nestává," odpověděl princ. Věděl, že to není vůči zlatovlasému elfovi upřímné, ale chtěl se dozvědět víc, aniž by se sám svěřil. Nechtěl o tom mluvit.

"Povídá se ledascos, ale to jsou temné historky, kterými bych nerad zatěžoval tvou hlavu. Zvlášť, když jsi smutný," odmítl ho Glorfindel.

"Chtěl bych je znát..." Náhle to bylo důležité. Chtěl vědět, co se v Imladris povídá. Glorfindel se zasmál.

"No, v první řadě prý Slunovratu zneužívám já, abych se dostal tam, kde mne jindy odmítají. Pár historek koluje i o Elrondovi a jeho synech, v žádné naštěstí nefigurují společně v jedné posteli. No, a příděl nejpikantnější si naprosto nespravedlivě vyžírá Erestor. Prý se o Slunovratu vždy rozvášní a je k nepoznání. Jakoby ten kus ledu v sobě měl nějakou vášeň..."

„Erestor? Nevypadá, že by něco takového znal. V noci jsem s ním mluvil, i když jen chvilku. Zdálo se mi, že spíš větší účinek, jako na většinu elfů, má víno než Slunovrat," zasmál se Legolas a najednou mu bylo o trochu lépe. Mluvit o jiných věcech s Glorfindelem bylo příjemné a uklidňující. Byl dobrý společník a Legolas se v jeho přítomnosti bavil.

"Proto říkám, že jeho díl pikantních historek je naprosto nezasloužený. Erestor se rozvášní snad jedině, když mu někdo vylije kalamář, a i o tom pochybuji. Ale proč se bavit o něm. A zrovna s tebou... Jsem v krásné společnosti nádherného stvoření, nechci probírat nudného, chladného správce. Nechceš se jít projet? Ukážu ti Roklinku."

Legolas nadšeně kývl. Pár dní tu už byl, ale tuhle nabídku ještě nikdo nevyslovil a sám se upřímně vydávat nikam nechtěl, protože se bál, že zabloudí. Ale když se jeho společník tak ochotně nabídnul, neviděl nic špatného na tom jeho nabídky využít.

"Dobrá, tak se za hodinu sejdeme na hlavním nádvoří... A nemysli na to, ať ti ublížil kdokoliv, krásný princi, nestojí za to, aby pro něj tvé oči plakaly a byly červené ještě o snídani." Glorfindel ho lehce vzal za bradu, ale pak se jen zasmál a byl pryč. Jen jeho roucho zavlálo na vzdálenějším konci síně.

Legolas ještě chvíli zůstal sedět na místě a nevěřícně se díval směrem, kde zlatovlasý elf zmizel. Vážně byl tak čitelný? Doufal, že na něm nic nebude vidět. A už vůbec ne zarudlé oči, copak brečel celou noc? Ne, jenom chvíli. A přesto na něm všechno Glorfindel poznal. Možná proto mu nabídl prohlídku Imladris. Aby na chvíli přišel na jiné myšlenky, protože cítil k mladému princi lítost. Přesto byl Legolas rád, že se jej někdo snaží zabavit. Nakonec se přeci jen zvedl ze židle, rozloučil se s ostatními elfy a vydal se zpět k sobě do pokoje, kde se natáhl na postel a zavřel na chvíli oči.

Jak se znal, bude jeho mysli chvíli trvat, než se vzpamatuje a vypustí Erestora ze své hlavy a vzpomínek. O to těžší to bude, když jej bude potkávat téměř každý den. Téměř každý den uvidí jeho oči, které se do něj té noci vpalovaly jako žhavé železo, ruce, které jej hladily s takovou naléhavostí... Byl beznadějný případ. O to horší byl ráno jeho pohled - úplně jako kdyby se nic nestalo, jakoby toho ani nebyl součástí. Nejspíš si jen chtěl užít, a protože jeho pověst zde znali všichni, vrhnul se na nové maso v podobě Legolase.

Glorfindel ho čekal na nádvoří i s oběma koňmi a zdálo se, že Arod si s Asfalothem porozuměl opravdu náramně.

"Připraven na vyjížďku, princi?" optal se Glorfindel, když si všiml, že je pozoruje a k ničemu se příliš nemá. "Nebo ji chceš odložit?"

„Ne, v pořádku. Jen jsem se trochu ztratil v myšlenkách," odpověděl Legolas a byl rád, že cestou Erestora nepotkal. Vlastně ani netušil, kde má komnaty a kterým uličkám se vyhýbat. Zatím se mu to dnes dařilo a byl za to rád.

"Jsem rád, že ses tak rychle našel, nerad bych..." Glorfindel se zarazil, ale potom se jen zasmál. "Někdy bych měl méně mluvit. Tak pojď, Roklinka čeká, nepočítám, že se vrátíme k obědu, ale alespoň k večeři bychom to mohli stihnout."

Princ rychle seběhl dolů a ještě rychleji se vyšvihl do sedla. Celý den mimo Imladris!

"Na projížďku?" ozval se náhle z galerie známý hlas. Krystalky ledu v něm jen zvonily.

"Máš snad něco proti, Erestore?!" optal se přidrzle Glorfindel.

Legolas se zarazil a pomalu se otočil po hlase. Erestor tam stál ve vší svojí ledové kráse, ruce složené na prsou a měřil si je pohledem. Mezi Glorfindelem a Erestorem se odehrávalo cosi, čemu rozuměli jen oni dva a Legolas byl jen nevinný přihlížející. Skoro jakoby spolu soupeřili, i když po prvních větách bylo těžké to rozeznat, ale přišlo mu to tak.

"Jen tě požádám o zvláštní opatrnost, Thranduil by jistě nebyl rád, kdyby se jeho jedinému synovi něco přihodilo... Cokoliv, Glorfindeli," usekl potom Erestor po chvíli toho němého boje, zavlál svojí róbou a odešel.

Glorfindel si cosi zamumlal pod vousy, nejspíš na jeho adresu, a vyhoupnul se do sedla, aby se potom na prince usmál, jako prve.

"Valar, jsem to ale šťastný elf, když mi budeš dělat společnost zrovna ty."

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

Legolas se vrátil úplně vyčerpaný. Návrat stihli ještě dost dlouho před večeří, tak se mohl v klidu omýt a převléknout do čistých věcí. Byla by mu celou dobu běžela v hlavě vzpomínka na chvíli před vyražením do lesa, ale Glorfindel se ukázal být skvělým společníkem a po další chvíli i nenápadným svůdníkem, jak princ zjistil. Ukázal mu krásy Imladris a ještě u toho stihl vyprávět všemožné příběhy, nutno podotknout, že se nesnažil jej ohromit vyhranými bitvami. Legolas se natáhl na postel a uvolněně si oddechl. Dnešní odpoledne se vážně povedlo, i když byl nesmírně utahaný.

Dovolil si na chvíli zavřít oči, aby si odpočinul - do večeře přeci bylo daleko.

Erestor se před těmi dveřmi na okamžik zastavil. Zelený lístek zářil do šera chodby jako drahokam a vpaloval se mu do mysli. Užuž málem sáhl na kliku, ale potom ruku stáhl, jakoby se spálil. Nesmí, však to byl jen a jen Slunovrat a Legolas mu sám, právem, řekl, že už ho nechce vidět...

Myslel by, že ho slyší dýchat, oddechovat stejně horečně jako tu zpropadenou noc! Nic by se nestalo, kdyby se jen ovládl. Valaržel, na to vypil moc vína a stalo se. Za každou chybu je nutno zaplatit. Ale není nutno ji udělat dvakrát.

Na druhém konci chodby zaslechl kroky, mířily k němu. Spěšně odešel, jen jeho roucho zašumělo vzduchem.

* * *

Ozvalo se tiché zaklepání a Legolas zamžoural do pokoje. Musel usnout! Kolik je hodin?! Dveře se otevřely. "Legolasi? Mohu dál?" objevil se obličej lorda Glorfindela.

„Omlouvám se, musel jsem usnout. Ano, Glorfindeli, samozřejmě, že můžeš," pousmál se ospale tázaný a protáhl se v sedě. „Ach ne, zmeškal jsem večeři, že ano?"

"Napůl, ještě tam nějaké jídlo zbylo." Elf se protáhl mezi dveřmi a pak se usadil na jeho posteli. "Ale klidně spi, lístečku, můžu ti nechat něco poslat sem, jestli se ti nechce mezi ostatní. Promiň, neměl jsem tě tak unavit..."

Legolas se znovu natáhl a zavřel oči. Byl tak unavený... A ještě se mu chtělo spát. „Můžu? Neprosil bych tě o to, Glorfindeli, ale nechce se mi tam a nechtěl bych u stolu usnout."

"Jen spi," usmál se elf a Legolas jen cítil, jak mu po vlasech sklouzlo pohlazení. Pak znovu usnul.

Glorfindel se na něj se zalíbením díval. Jak jen byl půvabný, tenhle mladičký lesní princ. Jak krásný ve své nevinnosti, kterou si pořád zachovával, i když ho o ni asi někdo o Slunovratu připravil... Moc rád by věděl kdo.

* * *

Když se vrátil s jeho večeří, Legolas pořád spal, plavé vlasy rozhozené po polštáři, ruce spjaté a na nich půvabná tvář. Byl tak sladký... Těžko říct, co asi provedl tak hrozného, že ho Thranduil poslal od sebe tak daleko, vypadal, že ničeho takového schopen ani není. Náhle se převalil a ze spaní se trochu usmál.

Glorfindel se usmál pro sebe a pak se nad ním sklonil.

"Jsi tak krásný princi, buď můj," hlesl tiše do jeho rtů, než je políbil.

Legolasovi se zdálo, že na rtech cítí jiné, že jej někdo líbá. Tak strašně rád by chtěl vědět kdo, ale záclona snů mu nedovolila víčka otevřít. Tam, v jeho snu, jej líbal Erestor, stejně jako tenkrát v noci. Byl tak rád, že je zase u něj. Jemný jazyk prozkoumával vnitřek jeho úst, vybízel jeho vlastní ke hraní. Bylo to úžasné. Když polibek přerušil, Legolas se otočil na bok s úsměvem, aby si mohl jeho milovaný lehnout k němu, ale nic takového nepřišlo. Místo toho přišel polibek na krk, ruka snového Erestora mu odhrnula vlasy stranou, aby získala lepší přístup.

Velmi skutečný Glorfindel stáhl volnou tuniku z Legolasova ramene, jemně, aby ho nevzbudil a nepolekal... Pak práskly dveře.

"Glorfindeli!" V tom oslovení bylo ostří a ani se nesnažilo skrývat.

"Erestore!" Bijec barlogů vyskočil, jako kdyby ho píchli, a zesinal. "Co tu, u všech skřetů, děláš!"

Správce povytáhl obočí. "Ty si nevzpomínáš, Glorfindeli? Žádal jsem tě, abys po večeři přišel do mé pracovny, že s tebou potřebuji pár věcí projednat."

Legolas z polospánku lehce otevřel oči, co se děje. Uviděl k sobě zády stát zlatovlasého elfa a o pár kroků dál stál Erestor, tentokrát ten opravdový. Usmál se na něj, i když jej nejspíš neviděl, a znovu zavřel oči. Doufal, že za ním Erestor přijde. Musel...

Erestor přišel, popošel až těsně ke Glorfindelovi, bez problémů mu pohlédl do očí, a tichým, výhružným hlasem zasyčel: "Nechej ho na pokoji, Fine! Thranduil ho sem poslal, aby se vzdělal, ne aby ti posloužil jako další hračka!"

Legolas něco ze spánku zamručel. Nelíbilo se mu, že jej Erestor zanedbává. Přetočil se tedy ze vzteku na druhý bok a objal se rukama. Už dokonce ani ve snu nemůže být šťastný. Vypadalo to, že si se správcem Imladris prostě nejsou souzeni. O to hůř, že ani vlastní sen nebyl schopný jej poslechnout!

Glorfindel na správce chvíli šokovaně hleděl, pak se mu na jazyku střádala peprná odpověď, ale rozmyslel si ji. Už několikrát viděl Erestora vytočeného, nejednou se o to sám zasloužil, ale teď to byla koncentrovaná nenávist... Erestor vypadal opravdu nebezpečně. A Glorfindel nechtěl na vlastní kůži zkusit, jak se to má s jeho schopností účinného boje. I když strávil několik staletí za stolem a v knihovně, býval vynikajícím vojákem.

Zavrčel něco neurčitého a vyklidil pole.

Erestor chvíli váhal s rukou na klice, ale pak zůstal. Musel se přece přesvědčit, že je princ v pořádku! Usedl tedy tam, co prve ten zlatovlasý zmetek a vytáhl Legolasovu tuniku zpět na její místo.

"Princi... Princi, slyšíš mne?"

„Erestore..." zamumlal zasněně Legolas a otočil se po hlase. Že by se na něj konečně usmálo štěstí? „Erestore, chyběl jsi... mi..."

"Princi, probuď se." Položil mu ruku na rameno a jemně s ním zatřásl. "Princi, prin-hmhmmhm!" Nedořekl, protože v mžiku ho dvě štíhlé ruce objaly kolem krku a Legolasova ústa chutnala po medu a ostružinách. Měl se bránit, ale nějak k tomu nenašel sílu. A Legolas ho líbal, tiskl se k němu a pokoušel se ho stáhnout dolů do peřin, které byly ještě rozehřáté jeho spánkem. Erestor ke své hrůze zjistil, že se doopravdy nebrání. A že by se bránit měl!

„Erestore, prosím... _A´maelamin_..." Legolas jej pustil a přitulil se k němu, jakoby u něj hledal bezpečí a klid. Možná i lásku. Objal jej rukou kolem pasu a spokojeně vydechl, když ucítil známou vůni.

"Legolasi, prosím," zašeptal mu do vlasů a neodolatelně přitahován jejich vůní, je zlehka políbil. "Prosím, tohle mi nedělej, já nemohu... Tohle přece nemohu..."

Legolas už nevnímal. Byl šťastný a na tom jediném záleželo. Měl u sebe Erestora, objímal jej a cítil se milován. Cítil, jak mu bije srdce, jak vychází z jeho těla teplo. Cítil jeho kůži na své... Jeho přítomnost byla vše, co právě teď potřeboval.

"Tohle přece nemohu..." opakoval Erestor nešťastně, ale princ ho už neslyšel. Spal hlubokým, nevyrušitelným spánkem všech mladých elfů, kteří ho ještě potřebují mnoho a mnoho. Jako všechna mláďata. Elrondův poradce sklopil hlavu do dlaní. Nesmí udělat podruhé tu stejnou chybu, prostě nesmí. Opatrně Legolase uložil do peřin a pak co možná nejtišeji vyklouzl na chodbu.

* * *

Legolas se vzbudil uprostřed noci. Docela odpočatý a s pocitem, že se mu zdálo něco krásného, co zapříčinilo dobrou náladu a úsměv na tváři. Měsíc mu nádherně osvětloval celý pokoj a na obloze viděl krásně zářit hvězdy. Chvíli se nechal unášet tím klidem, dokud mu nezakručelo v žaludku. Valar, jaký on měl hlad. A pak si vzpomněl, že mu vlastně Glorfindel slíbil, že donese večeři. Když se rozhlédl, vážně ji na stole spatřil. Rychle ji snědl, aby zahnal rostoucí hlad a přemýšlel, co bude s nově získanou energií dělat, když je noc. Knihovna byla zavřená, ale cvičiště zavřené nebylo, protože příroda se zavřít nedá. Sebral tedy luk, toulec s šípy a vyrazil.

* * *

"Nemůžeš spát, princi?" oslovil ho tichý hlas, když do terče nasázel plný počet potřetí za sebou.

Legolas se otočil a střetl se s Glorfindelovým úsměvem.

"Právě naopak," odpověděl princ a úsměv oplatil. "Naspal jsem se přes večeři až doteď docela dost, déle bych v posteli nevydržel."

"Ach tak, to jsem tě tedy skutečně unavil. Přijmi prosím moji omluvu, princi." Glorfindel mu vysekl poklonu skoro až k zemi, ale ten úsměv mu z tváře nezmizel.

„V pořádku, Glorfindeli. Po dlouhé době jsem se konečně dobře vyspal. A moc děkuji za večeři a zároveň se omlouvám, že jsem nevydržel vzhůru do tvého návratu," odpověděl Legolas a přešel k terči vytáhnout z něj šípy.

"To je v pořádku, já jsem se potěšil pohledem na tvůj spánek." Opřel se o kmen jednoho z mnoha stromů, které lemovaly cvičiště a když na něj princ vrhl tázavý pohled, cože to prohlášení mělo znamenat, přimhouřil oči. "Už ti někdo řekl, jak jsi krásný, Legolasi?"

To už princi z tváře úsměv zmizel. „Už jsem to slyšel..." odpověděl pomalu a zůstal stát na místě. Opatrnosti není nikdy dost. Ne, že by věřil tomu, že si na něj Glorfindel něco zkusí, ale ten tón, kterým to řekl jej nějak varoval.

"Ale jistě ne ode mně, princi." Pořád se usmíval. "Přiznávám bez mučení, že jen dívat se na tebe, mi přináší nevýslovné potěšení. Otec je na tebe jistě velmi pyšný, nebo se snad mýlím?"

„Pyšný za můj um v lukostřelbě a za výsledky z hlídek? Ano, to nejspíš je."

Glorfindel na to neřekl nic, jen povytáhl obočí. Pak se mu opět lehce uklonil, když Legolas stále ostražitě zůstával na jednom místě a mlčel.

"Dobrá, nechám tě tvým cvičením, princi. Nechci se vnucovat tam, kde o mně nestojí. Nicméně doufám, že se opět brzy potkáme."

Legolas mu pokynul a pak náhle na cvičišti znovu osaměl, ještě zmatenější, než předtím.

* * *

°°◦ஓ◦°°

* * *

V dalších dnech se vše tak nějak vrátilo do zajetých kolejí... I ti nejzpozdilejší se probrali ze Slunovratového omámení, ať už za to mohla noc, či víno; i nejviditelnější znaky bouřlivé lásky už vybledly, život v Roklince se znovu ustálil jako zčeřená hladina.

Elrond dospěl k názoru, že pokud Lesní král neurčil jinak, má Legolase na starosti on a začal prince pozvolna seznamovat s historií, jazyky a jinými užitečnými věcmi, které by jako budoucí král měl znát. Nelze vládnout jen silou, pravil mu jednou, ti, kteří to zkusili, na to šeredně doplatili.

Erestora Legolas vídal jen občas, ale z hlavy mu nezmizel, ta noc, kdy se chladná krása Elrondova poradce rozehřála v jeho náruči, se mu do paměti vryla ohnivým písmem. Jenže Erestor se mu snažil pokud možno vyhnout.

Glorfindel se mu naopak nevyhýbal vůbec, kdykoliv Elrond propustil lesního prince ze svých učených spárů, byl tu, aby ho zabavil, povídal si s ním...

A Legolasova mysl na Slunovratovou noc pomalu zapomínala. Co sejde z očí, sejde z mysli. Ačkoliv vzpomínka pomalu bledla, city, i když stále relativně silné, pomalu slábly. Trávil s Glorfindelem více a více času, pořád si o něčem povídali, poznávali se, ale Legolas stále ze strany zlatovlasého elfa ignoroval nebo neviděl jeho náznaky a pokusy o svádění. V tomhle byl prostě nezkušený - nebo něco takového vidět odmítal.

* * *

Erestor pozoroval tu neuvěřitelnou hbitost rukou a celého těla, tu skvělou přesnost oka a naprosto precizní výsledek. Legolas dvojčatům předváděl své střelecké umění a on, pečlivě skrytý před jejich zvědavýma očima, je sledoval z terasy u knihovny.

Zapomene, našeptal mu tichý hlásek při pohledu na zářící tvář lesního prince, zapomene a bude zase dobře. I tobě bude dobře, vždycky ti bylo... Tvé mysli i tvému srdci. Což nebylo zraněno už dost? On zapomene, ty zapomeneš. Jen neopakuj své chyby.

Povzdechl si a ponořil se opět do práce. Chtěl být hotov do západu slunce, Elrond dnes pořádal velkolepou večeři, jen Valar vědí při jaké příležitosti, ale za to určitě vědí, kolik příležitostí dává přemíra jídla, dobré zábavy a hlavně vína.

A jsou určité věci, které nesmí připustit, nikdy!

* * *

Když Legolas přišel do pokoje z odpoledního vyvádění s dvojčaty, čekala na něj káď s teplou vodou a na posteli nachystané nové roucho, které pro něj nechal Elrond ušít, speciálně na dnešní večeři. Princ zprvu slušně odmítl, ale Elrond trval na svém, že mu bude potěšením a ať to bere jako dar. Celé roucho bylo tmavě zelené s výšivkami místních elfů a jednoduše bylo krásné. Dokonce krásnější než to, které měl na slavnosti.

Vůbec, Elrond měl nějakou velkolepou náladu. Sice sliboval, že to bude jen trochu nákladnější večeře, ale spíš to byla taková malá slavnost. Hudba hrála, ohně plály a když Legolas dorazil, Elrond cosi soustředěně hučel do svého poradce. Erestor se lehce mračil.

"Přijmeš místo vedle mně, princi?" ozval se mu za zády Glorfindel.

„Jistě, Glorfindeli," odpověděl Legolas a sedl si na volné místo vedle elfa. Za chvilku hluk kolem stolu utichl, když si všichni sedli na své židle a čekali, až lord Elrond začne. Všichni se dívali směrem k čelu stolu, ale Elrond stále mluvil s Erestorem. Ten pak po chvíli mávnul rukou jakoby zaháněl mouchu a tentokrát se zamračil Elrond. Vypadalo to jako "ale taky už, Erestore!" Nicméně potom vstal a pozvedl pohár k přípitku.

"Všechny vás srdečně zdravím a přeji vám dobrou chuť a příjemnou zábavu!" prohlásil rozjařeně, elfové na oplátku také pozvedli své číše a odpověděli mu souhlasným zamručením.

"Tohle dělá často, řekl bych, že už se tu začíná docela nudit," poznamenal Glorfindel, protože princ se zatvářil značně zmateně. "Vyhlásí večeři, udělá z toho něco jako slavnost a je od něj na pár měsíců pokoj..."

"Já myslel, že je dnes nějaká slavnost, že jsou všichni oblečení jako na Slunovratu," poznamenal tiše Legolas.

"Ale ne, nemusíš se vůbec bát, princi. Tohle je jen prostě Elrondova libůstka, která nám dává příležitost popustit uzdu naší marnivosti. Tedy aspoň některým, třeba takový Erestor vůbec marnivý být neumí..."

"Jak to myslíš marnivý?"

"Zas budeme mluvit o tom kusu ledu? Inu, dobrá. Na tyhle Elrondovy večeře se většina zvykla oblékat do toho lepšího, co má... Čistě proto, že jindy není tak vhodná příležitost. A on? Viděl jsi ho snad v jiném oblečení, než v tom co má právě na sobě?"

"Chápu," pousmál se Legolas a upil ze svého poháru lahodného vína. "Není to víno silné?" zeptal se po chvilce, když cítil, že mu nápoj lehce stoupá do hlavy.

"Že by?" Glorfindel upil z jeho poháru a pousmál se. "Nezdá se mi silnější než obvykle. Možná jsi málo jedl... Nebo si tvůj jazyk přeje být tím vínem rozvázán."

"Nebo to možná bude tím, že nejsem jeho velkým příznivcem," odvětil princ.

"Pak ti radím, nepij mnoho..."

Legolas jen přikývl a znovu upil s myšlenkou, že toto je poslední lok. Když však pokládal pohár na stůl všiml si, že jej Erestor pozoruje. Jeho oči kmitaly mezi ním a Glorfindelem, chvílemi mu přišlo, jakoby se správce díval na nějakého dávného nepřítele.

Pak se na okamžik zadíval přímo na něj a na vteřinu přišel o svou ledovou masku. Tak krásná a tak nedostupná tvář byla na chvíli jen jeho... A všechny vzpomínky na Slunovrat zase ožily v sytých barvách. Jak se jej dotýkal, jak ho líbal.

Erestor se kousl do rtu a pod bělostnými zuby se objevila kapička krve. Spěšně ji olízl a hbitě se zadíval jinam. Blížila se půlnoc, leckdo začal být připitý, elfové si mezi sebou špitali o nejrůznějších věcech, které se nehodilo probírat za dne.

Kolem pasu se Legolasovi obtočila cizí ruka.

"Co bys říkal na to, jít si lehnout? Máš oči jak talířky, aby ti ráno nebylo zle..." zašeptal mu do ucha Glorfindelův hlas podbarvený vínem.

„Zřejmě ano. Začíná se mi z toho vína motat hlava." Princ se pomalu od stolu zvedl, nemělo ani cenu se loučit, protože by jej stejně nikdo neslyšel. Všichni byli plně ponořeni do svých rozhovorů. Ruka kolem pasu sjela níž, ale to nevnímal. Nakonec se jen ještě podíval na Erestora, který stále hleděl někam do prázdna a povzdechl si.

Glorfindel ho napůl podpíral, napůl nesl a když takhle dospěly ke dveřím Legolasova pokoje, sklonil se a políbil prince na krk.

"Valar, jsi tak krásný... A nádherně voníš," zamumlal mu pak do ucha a obtáhl je jazykem.

Princ se pousmál. Tohle už slyšel, jenže z úplně jiných úst a... „Glorfindeli, co to děláš?" zeptal se. Ne, že by to nebylo příjemné, ale když tohle dělal Erestor, cítil se příjemněji. Nemohl popřít, že se s Glorfindelem v poslední době velmi sblížili, ale že by po něm zlatovlasý elf toužil až tak moc?

"Nebraň se mi, Legolasi, vždyť to chceme oba a tak dlouho... Lístečku..." zašeptal Glorfindel rozvášněně a hmatal po sponách na jeho tunice, zatímco své rty přesunul na princova ústa. "Zblázním se z tebe, jsi tak nádherný, tak nádherný."

„Glor-" nedokázal ani říct, co měl na srdci, protože byl umlčen vášnivým polibkem. Glorfindel jej začínal děsit. Snažil se jej rukama odstrčit, nebo alespoň zabránit vlastnímu svlékání, ale víno v jeho těle jej oslabilo. „Nech toho, prosím."

"To mi nedělej, Lístečku," odmítl jeho snahy Glorfindel. "Já vím, že to chceš... Jen jsi neměl odvahu, chápu, ale teď už ti nic nebrání..." Znovu ho políbil a přitiskl ty ruce, tak slabé proti jeho, ke stěně.

„Glorfindeli, ne!" Marná snaha. Elf byl ovládaný svojí vášní a v kombinaci s vínem proti němu neměl šanci. Rty se znovu přitiskly na jeho krk a zakously se, zanechávaly značku. Snad aby všichni věděli, že si jej přivlastňuje.

"Neboj se, bude se ti to líbit," ujišťoval ho mezi polibky a snahou dostat se k jeho holé kůži, ještě na té chodbě. Co na tom, že v tu chvíli byla představa, že s ním bude dělat to samé, co Erestor, nanejvýš odporná.

„Nedělej to!" Jenže jeho společník jej neposlouchal. Byl soustředěný jen na svoji touhu a na Legolasovo tělo, které chtěl mít jen a jen pro sebe. Glorfindel otevřel dveře princova pokoje a snažil se jej dostat dovnitř. Princ se zmohl jen na slabé zakňučení, ale vesměs nemohl dělat vůbec nic.

"Jsi tak krásný, tak krásný..." opakoval mu tiše, pořád dokola. "To je hřích, nepodělit se o takovou krásu, Legolasi." Hodil ho na postel, přiklekl mu obě ruce a začal si rozepínat tuniku. I on byl krásný. Ale ne teď, teď byl pro Legolase ohavnější, než skřet.

Ruka zlatovlasého sklouzla k jeho klínu...

"GLORFINDELI!"

Otočil se, ale nebyl dost rychlý. Erestor ho rázem popadl za límec a stáhl na zem, až Glorfindel bolestně heknul.

"Co to sakra...!"

"Říkal jsem, ať od něj dáš ruce pryč! Jak ses vůbec opovážil!"

"Valar, vždyť já chtěl jen trochu potěšení, nic víc. Trochu si už..."

Erestor ho vytáhl na nohy a mrštil jím proti stěně, jen to zadunělo. Narozdíl od něj nebyl opilý ani trochu.

"Potěšení?! Jeho srdce není na hraní a já ti nedovolím ho ranit, jako jsi kdysi ranil mně! Nedovolím, abys mu ublížil! SLYŠÍŠ MĚ, GLORFINDELI?! Ještě jednou se k němu přiblížíš a nechám si z tvé kůže vyčinit nový pergamen!"

Legolas to celé pozoroval z vytřeštěnýma očima. Oči se mu pomalu zalévaly slzami. _Chtěl jsem jen trochu potěšení, nic víc._ Nemyslel to vážně. Další, který nemyslel vážně žádné ze svých slov, které bylo řečeno. Už chápal, proč je Erestor tak zahořklý. Možná, že je to jediná možná obrana. Zavřel oči a narovnal si na ramenou roucho. Jakmile se ale látka dotkla raněného místa, sykl a raději si jej překryl dlaní. Valar, jak mu teď Glorfindel přišel odporný.

"Nějak moc to prožíváš," ušklíbl se Glorfindel, ale vesele nevypadal. Z nosu mu tekla krev a ret měl oteklý, jak ho Erestor udeřil. A jen to dořekl, dostal další ránu. A pak ještě jednu.

"ZMIZ!" zasyčel Erestor. "Legolasovo srdce není tvoje hračka, rozumíš?!"

"Opakuješ se, ty chudáku!" odpověděl Glorfindel jedovatě. "A nejsi o nic lepší než já! Myslíš si, že tě bude milovat?! Kus ledu, který nikdy nikdo nezahřeje?! Co si to namlouváš!"

Jediným pohybem ho správce vyhodil na chodbu, odkud k Legolasovým uším dolétly jen útržky.

"... na pokoji... zabiju tě, Glorfindeli... vlastníma rukama..."

Pakl klaply dveře a rozhostilo se hluboké ticho. Legolas plakal. Doufal, že je v pokoji sám, nikoho neslyšel. Utřel si uslzené oči a pokusil se z postele vstát, avšak roztřesená kolena se pod ním podlomila a on upadl na zem. Jak byl slabý... Znovu se rozvzlykal a složil si hlavu na kolena. Byl naivní! Tak naivní! A on přitom Glorfindelovi věřil... A potom si uvědomil, že mu něco teplého pomalu stékalo po krku na hrudník. Omámeně přejel konečky prstů po ráně a zadíval se na ně - měl na ní trochu krve.

Nato se ozvaly tiché kroky a zašustilo hedvábí. Černě oděná postava si klekla vedle něj.

"Legolasi? To jsem já, Erestor, neboj se..." zašeptal správce. "Už je to dobré, už ti neublíží. Nikdy už se tě nedotkne. Lístečku." Něžně mu odhrnul vlasy z čela. "Zranil tě..."

„Nechápu to. Já... snažil jsem se zapomenout, jak ses ke mně choval chladně, snažil... snažil jsem se od toho utéct a on... Bavil se se mnou, nevyhýbal se mi a zdálo se, že je upřímný ale... Snažil jsem se citů k tobě zbavit víš?" Legolas byl v šoku a povídal vše dohromady. Ani nevnímal, že se jej dotýká, stále zíral na ruku od krve.

Erestor ho vzal do náručí, zdvihl se a položil ho zpátky na postel. Pak mu shrnul vlasy stranou a odhalil tak nepatrnou ranku na krku. Ten bídák! A Legolas pořád vzlykal, skoro hořel, hanbou i smutkem.

"A'maelamin..." zašeptal Erestor a lehce ho pohladil, "měl pravdu, u Valar, jsem hotový idiot, král hlupáků."

Legolas se potom otočil na bok a schoulil se do klubíčka, jak mu bylo ze všeho zle. Cítil se tak... TAK poníženě, zneužitě. Zavřel oči a přál si, oh, Valar, jak on si přál zmizet, nebo aby se nic z tohohle nestalo, aby jej sem otec neposílal.

Erestor ho dál hladil, ale potom se zdvihnul a chvíli byly slyšet jen lehké kroky. Pak znovu ucítil, jak se postel prohnula pod jeho vahou. A o krk se mu otřelo něco studeného. Trhnul sebou.

"Ššš, jen ti omyju tu ranku, máš krev rozmazanou po celém krku, vypadá to hrůzostrašně," klidnil jej Erestor a lehce ho hladil po vlasech, jako kdyby byl malý chlapec. "Měl by ses napít, Legolasi. Trocha vody ti udělá dobře, jde z tebe hrozné horko..."

„Nemám... Nemám žízeň," zamumlal potichu Legolas.

"Omlouvám se," hlesl náhle Erestor. "Je to moje vina, měl jsem ho víc hlídat, věděl jsem jaký je, oč mu jde... A já idiot se ti snažil jen co nejvíc vyhnout, místo toho, abych tě chránil. Omlouvám se, Legolasi, mrzí mě to."

„Teď už na tom nezáleží, že?" hlesl otázku princ a poprvé za celou tu dobu se na něj podíval, ale nevydržel to moc dlouho. Oči se mu znovu zalily slzami. Nevzlykal, jen tiše brečel.

"Ale záleží, Legolasi," odpověděl Erestor neméně tiše, "protože mě na tobě záleží. Jen... jen jsem zbabělec, který se bojí milovat."

„Řekni mi, proč sis o Slunovratu na slavnosti vybral mě? Proč jsi mě teď zachránil?"

"Protože jsem se do tebe zamiloval, jakmile jsi na nádvoří seskočil z koně," povzdechl si Erestor, "a protože o Slunovratu mi víno rozvázalo jazyk i mysl."

„Chováš se jinak..." Legolas si povzdechl. Měl by, věděl to, že by se měl cítit šťastně, ale bylo toho tolik... Tolik se toho dnes stalo. Odvrátil tvář od Erestora a smutně se usmál. Na druhou stranu - přeci jen mu to správce řekl. To, co chtěl tak slyšet.

Erestor zavřel oči, ale už bylo pozdě na všechny vytáčky, záchranná lana, cokoliv. Teď mohl říct jen pravdu...

"Poslouchej, Legolasi, když přijel posel tvého otce, viděl jsem vzteky rudě a nejraději bych ho vyhodil ze dveří. Ale pak jsi přijel ty, tak krásný, ušlechtilý... Zamiloval jsem se do tvé krásy a potom i do tvého srdce, do tebe celého, zoufale a neodvolatelně. Já, který prý nemá srdce, kus ledu, který nikdo nezahřeje, já, kterého nikdo nemohl milovat... A zamiloval jsem se do nejkrásnějšího a nejušlechtilejšího stvoření v Ardě. Nikdy jsem nedoufal, že bys snad mohl někdy cítit to samé, proto jsem využil Slunovratu. Abych aspoň jednou, jednou tě držel v náručí... A přitom jsem se bál, že bys mě přece jen mohl milovat, bál jsem se, že zlomíš tu hradbu okolo mého srdce a pak mne opustíš, vrátíš se k otci, a co já? Sám a obnažený před celým světem..."

Připadal si trochu směšně, mluvil rychle, zadrhával se, on, chladný, logický a vždy ovládající se! Ale musel, protože měl pocit, že mu jinak pukne srdce i duše… A pak zjistil, že mluví k hluchým uším, princ usnul. Bledý, vyčerpaný…

Erestor si povzdechl. Ale možná to tak bylo lepší. K čemu mást už tak raněné srdce? Sám ho svým chladným jednáním a odmítáním vehnal Glorfindelovi do náručí, dovolil, aby mu bylo ublíženo… Co si myslel, že napraví?

Ještě jednou otřel princi čelo a pak ho přikryl měkkou pokrývkou. Už přestal hořet, všechno vzrušení vyprchalo, ještě by se mohl nachladit.

Nakonec odešel o hodinu později, kdy už se přesvědčil, že princ opravdu hluboce spí.

* * *

Legolas celý následující den prospal. Netušil, jestli za ním někdo byl, jestli někdo ťukal, nebo se snažil jej vzbudit. Byl mimo sebe a potřeboval se pořádně vyspat. Nakonec, když se večer probudil, měl hlad, šíleně jej bolela hlava a vůbec, ale vůbec mu nebylo dobře, když si vzpomněl na události, které se staly i nestaly, nebýt Erestora. Nakonec přece jen vstal, potřeba těla ho donutila a ta převážila i bolest, která ho svírala v nitru. Nevěděl, co si myslet, hlava mu třeštila až měl pocit, že se mu rozskočí a žaludek hlásil, že jestli se hned nenají, bude to jen a jen horší... Tak se tedy rozhodl pro cestu nejmenšího zla.

Stejně se musel umýt, učesat a převléknout. Límec róby měl od krve a stejně ji na sobě nechtěl mít ani o vteřinu déle. Jako naschvál jej bolelo celé tělo, takže obléknout se byl nelehký úkol, ale nakonec to zvládl a ještě zjistil, že je čas akorát tak k večeři. Pomalu tedy přešel ke dveřím, zhluboka se nadechl a otevřel dveře.

Jak kráčel známou cestou do jídelny, v duchu si říkal, že to zvládne, že není slaboch. A přesto někde v nitru, v nějakém koutku mysli, mu něco našeptávalo, ať se vrátí do svého pokoje. A potom se na konci chodby mihnuly dlouhé zlaté vlasy...

"Legolasi!" zavolal na něj Glorfindel a zamířil si to rázně k němu. "Legolasi!"

Roztřásla se mu kolena, chtěl utéct a nemohl, nohy ho odmítaly poslechnout, jakoby vrostly do země. Žaludek se mu obrátil naruby. A Glorfindel byl pořád blíž, už to nemohla být mýlka, i když po Imladris chodilo mnoho zlatovlasých.

Pak se náhle otevřely dveře a zavlnilo černé hedvábí.

"Myslím, že s tebou nechce mluvit," zastoupil Erestor celou chodbu a zabránil mu projít. "A ty bys to měl opravdu respektovat."

Glorfindel si mimoděk promnul nos, který ho už nějakou dobu povážlivě bolel, pak se nasupeně otočil a zmizel kdesi v útrobách domu, aniž by řekl slovo. Nejspíš to bylo pod jeho úroveň. Erestor za ním chvíli hleděl a potom se otočil.

"Mohu tě doprovodit, Legolasi, nebo si přeješ být sám?"

„Ne... Budu rád, když mě doprovodíš. Asi jsem měl štěstí, že jsi se tu ukázal. Vůbec nevím, co bych mu řekl, úplně jsem ztuhnul," odpověděl potichu Legolas a podvědomě se chytil za ránu skrytou pod hedvábím tak šikovně, aby nebyla vidět. Díval se někam doprostřed Erestorovy hrudi, aby nemusel čelit jeho pohledu - tak moc se styděl.

"Nicméně jednou si s ním budeš muset promluvit, Legolasi. Jinak se to s tebou potáhne jako kámen..." podotkl Erestor po chvilce, byť by nejraději zakroutil Glorfindelovi krkem. Ale Legolas se přece nemohl věčně ohlížet přes rameno, nemohl se pořád bát. A jak snadno by to k tomu mohlo sklouznout.

„Erestore, teď s ním mluvit nechci!" vykřikl na jeden nádech, a potom se zarazil. „Omlouvám se," dodal potom více potichu a zahleděl se výmluvně stranou.

"Neříkám hned, Legolasi, říkám jednou..." Popošel k němu. "Půjdeme? Musíš mít hlad, včera jsi vůbec nejedl..."

„Jak včera? Prospal jsem celý den?" Legolas se otočil a pokračoval v chůzi do jídelny a lehce se mračil. „Nemohl jsem prospat celý den. To není možné. A navíc, proč se Glorfindel tvářil tak naštvaně? Neměl bych být já ten jediný, kdo má právo být naštvaný?" mumlal si pro sebe.

"Byl jsi unavený a zažil jsi šok... Tělo si vyžádalo své," vysvětlil Erestor po chvíli, "a co se Glorfindela týče... Nezlobil se na tebe. Zlobí se na mně."

„Proč?"

"Z různých důvodů. Jestli mi to promineš, nechci o tom mluvit." Ustoupil a nechal ho projít. Jen ještě se sklonil k jeho uchu. "Nikdo nic neví, pokud jim to neřekneš sám."

Legolas hlavu zase prudce otočil k němu, až jeho tvář přejela přes tu Erestorovu, jak se ještě nestihl oddálit. „Co bych jim asi měl říci?" zeptal se lehce výsměšně. Nedokázal si představit, jak jde za Elrondem a říká mu, jak se jej Glorfindel pokusil dostat do postele proti jeho vůli.

"Chtěl jsem jen říct, že se tě nikdo nebude ptát, nic víc, Legolasi. A teď mne, prosím, omluv, mám ještě nějakou práci." Mírně se mu uklonil a odvlál kamsi zpátky do útrob domu. Legolas osaměl, v jídelně bylo jen málo elfů, většinu z nich potkával, ale jménem je neznal.

Usadil se na své místo a dal se do jídla. Vína se raději nedotkl a pohár si naplnil vodou - jen tak pro jistotu. Když nad tím tak přemýšlel, Erestor měl pravdu. Bude si muset s Glorfindelem dříve či později promluvit. Jenže jak dlouho bude sbírat odvahu? Měl pocit, že když to ví Erestor, tak to bohatě stačí.

Už tak ho tmavovlasý správce mátl víc, než by snad bylo zdravé... Měl dokonce pocit, že v té skládačce mu jeden dílek chybí. Jako kdyby mu Erestor něco řekl a on nevěděl co.

A potom si vedle něj někdo sedl. Na paži jej pohladily zlaté vlasy a hlas promluvil. „Legolasi..." Ten se však narovnal, zamrzl v pohybu a podíval se vedle sebe. Měl chuť jej pořádně praštit. „S tebou si nemám co říct," zasyčel mu do obličeje a rychlou chůzí se vydal zpět do pokoje, kde se zavřel a až do svitu měsíce nevystrčil nos. Nechtěl riskovat, že si jej někde Glorfindel odchytí, ale nutně se potřeboval uklidnit a na to pomáhala jedna jediná věc - střílení.

Pro největší možné pohodlí se převlékl do svých obvyklých věcí, ve kterých přijel, sebral toulec a vyrazil. Rychle, tiše, skoro jako na hlídce. Vzít luk, šíp, přiložit, napnout, zamířit, vystřelit. Bylo to tak uklidňující. Znovu si došel pro všechny šípy a potom uslyšel ty kroky. Měkké, tiché... Rychle se obrátil a vystřelil. Hrot šípu škrábl Glorfindela do tváře a zabodl se těsně vedle jeho hlavy do kmene stromu.

"Legolasi!" vykřikl bijec barlogů a přitiskl si na ránu dlaň. "Legolasi, pro Valar, co to děláš?!"

Na okamžik se zatvářil vyděšeně, ale potom se jeho výraz změnil v mírně nasupený.

"Chci si s tebou jen promluvit, mohl bys mě laskavě nezastřelit?!"

"Já nechci mluvit s tebou!"

"A co tak strašného se ti stalo, prosím tě?!" odpověděl Glorfindel posupně.

„Ty si to nepamatuješ?" Legolas mírně sklonil luk, ale neodkládal jej.

"No co, měl jsem dojem, že trocha něžností bychom chtěli oba... Nemusel jsi tak hrozně vyvádět."

„Když ti někdo řekne ne, tak tim myslí ne! Co je na tom k nepochopení?"

"Valaržel, pamatuju," zamručel Glorfindel a dál si tiskl zranění. "Ale dohromady se snad nic nestalo, no ne? Ten ledový panák přišel, ještě dřív, než... Třeba by se ti to i mohlo líbit."

„Líbilo se mi to s někým jiným. Možná, že kdybys mě poslechl a netlačil na mě, vyslyšel moje prosby, kdy jsem tě prosil, abys nic z toho nedělal a potom přešel do křiku, nemuseli jsme tu dnes stát takhle a ty si nezoufal nad malým škrábancem."

"Dávej si pozor na pusu, Legolasi!" zavrčel Glorfindel náhle. "Udělal jsem možná chybu, ale urážet se od tebe nenechám! To si nezvykej, Legolasi, mohlo by se ti to jednou ošklivě vymstít! Malý škrábanec... Mám jizev dost, nepotřebuju další, navíc od mláděte jako ty! Co si o sobě myslíš? Napřed mě svádíš, děláš na mně oči a potom si hraješ na cudnou pannu. Což ti po Slunovratu těžko uvěřím jak já, tak kdokoliv jiný!"

„A ty bys měl vědět, že je nebezpečné urážet nebo vyhrožovat někomu, kdo v ruce drží zbraň. Žádné oči jsem na tebe nedělal!" Legolas pevně sevřel opeření šípu a přiměl se, aby luk nezvedl, jako předtím a znovu nevystřelil.

"Ó Legolasi, ty toho o životě moc nevíš, co?" Glorfindel spustil ruce podél těla a nehezky se usmál. "To je skutečně zábavné, princi. Ty, tak krásný a svůdný, si myslíš, že můžeš jen tak beztrestně chodit po světě a nechat ostatní, aby kvůli tobě pozbyli zdravého rozumu... Pleteš se, šeredně se pleteš."

„Valar, Glorfindeli, nic jsem ti neudělal!"

"A já nic neudělal tobě, princi. Pamatuj si, že pokud budeš tvrdit opak, bude to tvé slovo proti mému a čí si myslíš, že bude vážit víc?"

„Neudělal?" Zase se chytil za ránu, nepříjemně svědila. „Jen proto, že přišel Erestor."

"Jako obvykle strkal nos tam, kde o něj nikdo nestál..." Glorfindel se netvářil přívětivě. "Má už takový talent, snad odjakživa."

„Mám dojem, že my dva si už vážně nemáme co říct, Glorfindeli." Nelíbil se mu způsob, jakým se na něj elf usmíval, o to méně, jakým tónem o něm mluvil. Téměř jako by byl posedlý jeho tělem a vzezřením.

"Nebudu mluvit, pokud ty nebudeš mluvit. Jakmile se mě opovážíš z čehokoliv nařknout, Legolasi, bude to zlé... Moc zlé."

„Zabiješ mě, když to někomu řeknu? Neboj se, nebudu to nikomu vyprávět."

Glorfindel na něj upřel pohled svých jasných očí.

"Vidím, že o mně máš mnohem horší mínění, Legolasi, než bys mít musel. Věčná škoda. Mohli jsme taky mít krásný vztah."

„Vážně?" Mladému princi problesklo hlavou, že by se mohl ukázat Erestor, ale nikde nikdo. Jen oni dva. A Glorfindel mu přišel chladnější každým slovem, které vypustil z úst. Jakoby jím pohrdal.

"Vážně," ušklíbl se Glorfindel. "Nicméně se tedy dohodneme,že budeš držet jazyk za zuby, jinak tě pošleme zpátky k tatíčkovi a s ostudou k tomu. Komu si myslíš, že budou věřit, Legolasi? Tvé slovo proti mému. Mladičký princ, který sám neví, co chce... Hrdina, který porazil balroga, zachránil mnoho životů. Komu by věřili, Legolasi. A nemysli na Erestora, ten ti taky nebude pomáhat věčně, ostatně slovo zhrzeného milence také velkou váhu nemá."

Mladý elf se zamračil a narovnal se. Bylo mu nadmíru jasné, že někoho, jako je Glorfindel nevystraší pouhým držením těla nebo přesně namířeným šípem. „Vypadni." Netušil, kde sebral odvahu, že se jej už nebál, ale nelíbilo se mu, že o něm mluvil jako o jednorázovém potěšení, které vleze do postele kdekomu.

"Měl bych, Legolasi? Už tě náš rozhovor unavuje? Nebo ses snad rozhodl tomu kusu ledu oplatit lásku a proto jsi mne odmítl?"

„Co tě vede k tomu, že cítím něco k tobě? Nebo snad mám zůstat s tebou po tom všem? Co ode mě vůbec čekáš, Glorfindeli?"

"Mám spočítat všechny ty nevinné pohledy se sklopenýma očima? Všechny ty náhodné doteky, kterými jsi mě častoval? Proč jsi se mnou trávil tolik času, Legolasi, vždyť jsi věděl do čeho mne to dožene!"

„Myslel jsem, že jsme přátelé. Nikdy jsi mi neřekl své city. Co ode mě chceš? Ptám se naposledy."

"City? Proč do toho pleteš city, Legolasi? City s tím nemají nic společného. Žijeme tak dlouho a ty bys tu věčnost strávil s jediným? Valar! Jsi krásný, Legolasi, a být v tvé společnosti by k šílenství dohnalo i samotného Elronda. Chtěl jsem tě mít, zoufale a neodvolatelně... Ale teď ti jen říkám, že budeš mlčet. O všem. Protože jestli cekneš, o tom, jak jsi mě potupil, tak uvidíš!"

„Nikomu to vyprávět nebudu," řekl potom prostě a pomyslel si, jak musí být Glorfindel šílený. Tolik prahnout po jediném těle, že by byl schopný udělat tak ohavnou věc. Jen prachsprostě využít.

"To je jedině dobře. A ještě přátelskou radu do budoucna, Legolasi. Mysli na to, ke komu se jak chováš. Jiní by nemuseli být tak milosrdní." S tím se otočil na patě a hbitě zmizel mezi stromy. Jen tak, beze rozloučení, bez jediného pohledu. Nikdy nebyli přátelé, přece.

Legolas se opřel o kmen stromu za sebou, zavřel oči a povzdechl si. Jak jen mohl být tak slepý. Možná, že všechny ty historky byly pravdivé. Bylo mu zle. Nemohl o tom nikomu říct, nemohl být zřejmě ani s Erestorem. Měl chuť sednout na koně a pláchnout někam daleko. „Koneckonců, má pravdu. O životě toho moc nevím. Do teď to byla jen hlídka a zabíjení skřetů, nic jiného neznám," zašeptal si pro sebe.

"Snad to byl lepší život, než jaký si představuje a žije on," zašeptala tma a pak z druhé strany, než zlostně oddusal zlatovlasý elf, se vynořil Erestor. Tentokrát odložil svou obligátní černou, možná to byl jeho spací úbor, bílé kalhoty, halena a šedý plášť se stříbrným nádechem.

"Co všechno jsi slyšel?" optal se princ bez dechu.

"Ne všechno, ale dost. Odpusť, nechtěl jsem naslouchat, jen jsem... Měl jsem o tebe obavy. Zbytečné, jak vidím."

"Já... Já jsem se nechal zastrašit."

"Ne, dal jsi mu možnost z toho vyjít důstojně, ač ti to možná připadá jako zbabělost, bylo to velmi moudré a gesto hodné krále."

„Modlil jsem se k Valar, aby ses tady ukázal. V jednu chvíli jsem si myslel, že se na mě vrhne." Znovu si povzdechl a vydal se ke stromu, kde byl zabodnutý šíp. Po celé jeho délce zářila úzká červenohnědá čára. Při vybavení Glorfindelova udiveného výrazu se musel pousmát.

"I kdyby se vrhnul, myslím, že teď už by sis s ním poradil," pousmál se Erestor docela nepatrně a pak se zadíval na šíp. "Ale bát se nadále nemusíš, lord Elrond mi dnes svěřil, že by rád, aby Glorfindel načas odjel do Lothlórienu a byl k ruce paní Galadriel a pánu Celebornovi v jistých záležitostech, které teď probíhají. Odjede nejpozději do týdne."

„Kdybych chtěl, mohl jsem se trefit přesně. Věděl jsem, že je to on." Podíval se na Erestora a usmál se. „Odjede? To je dobře. Připadal mi jako šílený."

"Ne, není šílený," zavrtěl Erestor hlavou a náhle vypadal smutný. "Když někdo přežije vlastní smrt, změní to jeho pohled na život. Neumíráme stářím, ale lze nás zabít. Mnozí z nás si to neuvědomují, on ano... Neomlouvá ho, že udělal, co udělal, když jsem ho našel v tvém pokoji, byl bych mu schopen opravdu ublížit, ale teď už ho jen lituji. Musí ho bolet srdce a na tu bolest není léku, alespoň ne tady. Bývali jsme přátelé, je mi líto toho, co se z něj stalo. I když se na něj stále hněvám."

„Proč? Co se mezi vámi stalo?"

"Myslel jsem, že tu část o váze slova zhrzeného milence, jsi nepřeslechl..."

„To ne. Chtěl jsem to slyšet od tebe."

"Miloval jsem ho," odvětil Erestor po chvíli tiše, ale docela věcně. Jen se při tom nedíval na něj, ale na hvězdy. "Miloval jsem ho celým srdcem, duší i tělem, a doufal jsem, že on cítí to samé. Necítil, nechtěl mou lásku, chtěl jen noci v mé posteli... Potom už ani to ne, nabažil se mého těla a já už mu dal všechno, co jsem měl. A to je všechno, vlastně je to docela banální příběh. A je to velice dávno."

„Muselo pro tebe být těžké být tak blízko něj," zamumlal nakonec Legolas a začal si uklízet šípy do toulce. Bylo pozdě a nechtěl jen tak před Erestorem stát a zírat na něj, jak moc mu ta změna barev prospěla, jak moc mu to slušelo.

"Každá bolest jednou odezní, čas ji otupí," Erestora konečně přestaly zajímat hvězdy a podíval se zpátky na něj. "I ta tvoje, i když si to teď možná nemyslíš. Stejně jako odezní vzpomínka na to, jak jsem ti ublížil o Slunovratu já."

Legolas se pousmál a přešel k němu. „Tehdy v pokoji. Mám pocit, že jsi mi něco řekl, ale usnul jsem v opravdu nevhodnou chvíli. A'maelamin..." Lehce mu rukou přejel po tváři a přitiskl se na ty měkké rty, které naposled ochutnal o Slunovratu. Na půl čekal, kdy jej správce odstrčí.

Nestalo se. Místo toho se kolem něj ovinuly Erestorovy paže, jejichž objetí tak důvěrně znal, a přitáhly ho k němu blíž.

"Záleží na tom, co jsem ti řekl?" zeptal se Erestor tiše, když ho Legolas přestal líbat.

„Mně ano," odpověděl Legolas a znovu jej políbil, tentokrát vášnivě a dravě. „Zůstaneš se mnou do rána?"

"To už jsou dvě otázky, nevím, na kterou mám odpovědět dřív." Tentokrát se opravdu usmál, ne napůl úst, ani náznak, ale úsměv. Mírný, ale zřetelný. Princ mu v tu chvíli připomínal plamínek, neposedný a hřejivý. Plamínek, který nespálí.

„Nebudeš muset odpovídat na nic, když přespíš u mě," usmál se na něj znovu Legolas a přejel rukou po jeho tváři. Jak jen byl nádherný. Mohl by se na něj dívat celou noc a nikdy by neměl dost.

Erestor se lehce pousmál, ale potom jeho ruku uchopil do své a držel.

"A jsi si jist, Legolasi, že to, co na mně miluješ, ten důvod, proč mě oslovuješ a'maelamin, jsem já sám... A ne ten přízrak ze Slunovratu?"

„Jsi to ty. Ten přízrak ze Slunovratu, správce, bojovník - všechno jsi ty. Možná jsi byl trochu posilněný vínem, ale byl jsi to ty. Na ničem jiném nezáleží."

Erestor si ho přitáhl zpátky do náručí, políbil ho na skráň a líbal ho dál, dolů, až se dostal k něžnému oušku. "Tu noc jsem ti říkal, jak se mohlo stát, že jeden kus ledu roztál a znovu se odvážil nabídnout své srdce. Jak jsem potkal nejkrásnější a nejušlechtilejší stvoření v Ardě, jak jsem se zamiloval, tak zoufale a hluboce, že jsem využil Slunovratu, abych aspoň jednou, jedinkrát cítil, jaké to je, mít tě v náručí. A taky jsem mluvil o strachu, že překonáš hradby v mém srdci a pak odjedeš a já zůstanu sám, vydaný napospas světu, bezmocný a obnažený... A'maelamin."

Jak jej Legolas poslouchal a Erestor stále pokračoval, začínala se mu třást kolena, že snad kdyby jej nedržel, neudržel by se na nich. Z jeho dechu, který mu hladil ucho, měl husí kůži a oči se mu zalévaly slzami štěstí.

"Copak jsem mohl doufat, že bys mne mohl milovat? Syn krále Thranduila... Princ... Tak krásný a ušlechtilý, přece nemůže milovat kus ledu. A pak jsem neodolal tvé prosbě, abych zůstal, a marně jsem se potom pokusil napravit hrozící neštěstí. Copak bys mne mohl milovat, copak by to tvůj otec snesl, copak mám právo ti tak ublížit... A ze samé snahy to neudělat, jsem tě zranil a ještě dovolil, aby to udělal i jiný."

Legolas se začal červenat. „A to všechno jsi stihl poznat za tu dobu, co jsem byl tady a přitom s tebou skoro nemluvil?"

"Milý princi, toto je můj dům a mé území… Když nechceš, aby tě někdo viděl v lese, zajisté tě také neuvidí, mám pravdu?" Něžně ho políbil na tvář a koutek úst. "I když jsi se mnou nemluvil, mohl jsem tě alespoň pozorovat, poznat tě z toho, jak hovoříš s jinými… Poznat tě takového, jaký jsi."

„Tys mě pozoroval?" zeptal se udiveně princ. Nikdy si nevšiml, že by to tak bylo. Někdy jej sice v zádech pálil pocit, že se na něj někdo dívá, ale když se tím směrem otočil, nikoho nespatřil.

"Kdykoliv jsem mohl... Co mi zbývalo, když jsem byl takový hlupák." Znovu ho políbil a nejraději by ho líbal až do rána, ale uznával, že princ má na své otázky právo.

„Na jednu stranu mě to teď ani nepřekvapuje," pousmál se nakonec a objal správce kolem krku. „A ano, byl jsi hlupák," potvrdil mu s úsměvem a než stačil Erestor něco namítnout, přitiskl se mu na rty.

"Můžu svou chybu nějak odčinit, můj princi?" zašeptal správce mezi polibky a prohrábl ty hebké prameny vlasů, které teď připomínaly stříbrné měsíční nitky. Jejich vůně se mu točila pod nosem a omamovala... Nic se od Slunovratu nezměnilo. Skoro nic.

„Zůstaň se mnou," zašeptal Legolas. Nemyslel tím jen tuto noc, nebo tu další. Myslel život. Sám věděl, že nikdy nikomu jinému patřit nechce a ani nebude a doufal, že Erestor to cítí stejně.

"Zůstanu," odpověděl Erestor a cítil to stejně. Tu naléhavost, která pronikla až k jeho tělu a mysli, tu lásku, která jej objímala. Věděl, že to myslí vážně, alespoň v tuto chvíli... Umlčel úzkostný hlásek, který mu našeptával, zda to Legolas bude takhle cítit i po letech. I kdyby to nemělo být napořád, věděl, že litovat nebude. Tentokrát ne.


End file.
